only human
by Lonely-writer-girl
Summary: this is after Tori Goes Platinum where she and Beck almost kiss, i decided to write how i thought the story should go rather than letting Bade get back together. Major bori shipping, let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1

**Only human**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters or victorious **

**im sorry if the spelling or grammar is wrong im very dyslexic **

Chapter 1: for better or worse

I had been a week since Tori sang at the Platinum Music Awards and a week since Beck and Tori almost kissed, once while Jade was listening. Since then Tori had not stopped thinking about it which only confused things further, in her mind she knew it was wrong that her and beck had almost kissed due to the fact that he was Jade's ex-boyfriend and they were just starting to become something close to friendship.

Then again, her heart was telling her that it was so right for her and beck to kiss each other and so much more which was reinforced every time they touch no matter how big or small. Everything within that week had went back to normal or close to it.

Only Andre and Beck had really noticed that Tori had been avoiding Beck totally and had avoided long conversations with Jade in case the subject of her and Beck should came up , although she wasn't sure why it would. That was until the Friday when Robbie suggested that the gang should try out a new restaurant that just opened, Tori's mind was racing with reasonable excuses till she realised that she had no choice but to go since Andre was staying at her place that night.

When Friday night arrived, Tori went into her room and decided that she would wear her dark green skirt with a white lace top to go with her black blazer and her her dark green heels, thinking that it fancy enough for going with her friends but not too fancy that would some people the wrong impression. While she was fixing her dark long curly hair into a messy style and putting on the last finishing touches to her smoky eyes and rose red lips, when she heard her phone going off.

Andre: I'm assuming that since you haven't called to cancel with some weird excuse that you're still coming, so I'll pick you up in 10

Tori: yeah I'm coming but its okay I can walk to the restaurant its only 5 minutes from my place

Andre: okay as if I'm going to allow you a opportunity to get out this by mysteriously get lost from a to b

Tori: why is it so important that I come tonight?

Andre: because you to get past whatever issues you have with Bade ( you know jade and beck)

Before she had a chance to reply to his message she heard a honk from outside so she grabbed her brown leather messenger bag and ran down the stairs. As she enter the car she could see that Andre had his overnight bag with him for their sleepover tonight, she also noticed that he had dressed to impressed and she knew why.

" really? A shirt...blazer, do you think that are going to suspect something " she asked as she looked him and down, he turned and did the same to her

" they might but seeing as you have been avoiding two of them for the last week and only one has noticed I think not plus you're dressed awfully nice" he said as if to suggestion a reason for her dressing up other than meeting their friends for dinner

after a while Tori went quiet,sucked by her thoughts. Andre took a sneak peek at his best friend to see what was going with her

" hey Tor, you know you can tell me anything right? I would never judge only ever help. I'm worried about you" he said gently as he parked outside the restaurant, trying to search her face for any answers

" yeah I will tonight at my place, promise?" she said as she attempting to smile for his sake

they both got out of the car and headed inside where they met everyone else who had already been seated, unfortunately the only two seats where the one next to Beck and Cat or the one next to Robbie and Jade. So Tori choose the lesser of the both evils and sat next to Jade and Robbie, overall the whole night had went well meaning that Tori was chatty. She was almost back to her normally self, that was until the meal was over and she went to the bathroom to freshen her make up. When she came out, she heard a voice she knew all too well.

"Hey there, stranger" the voice said with a hint of sadness and a hint of cockiness if he knew that she would be there, just hoping she would walk past and speak to him was more like it

"And here I thought only Humpty Dumpty leaned against walls" she quipped back at him, in her mind a confrontation near the toilets of the restaurant where all of their friends could over here them was not ideal

"You know, I remember a time when we used to talk the time, a time when you didn't avoid me. Making up stupid excuses as why we can't hang out together, making sure that we don't bump into each in the hallway" he said after a small period of silence, he used tone that she had never heard him use before, one of total hurt

" I did what I thought was right,Beck. I mean ….. a week ago we almost kiss _**twice**_ and yeah the second time I stopped it because of Jade but maybe it for the best" she rambled on as she tried to sort her mind out

" forget Jade ok? We broke up remember? We're friends now which she doesn't really get a say in who I kiss or even who I date" he said on the verge of shouting at her, he couldn't that she was Jade as an excuses and even if it was true after everything Jade had done to her, she was still going to nice to her.

" are you seriously trying to tell me that my life wouldn't be a living hell if we started going out? No sorry that came out wrong... what I meant was that we started dating then Jade would make my life hell and we both know it" she said gently as she finally started to tell him the truth

"Tell me you don't have feeling for me and I'll never bring up the subject of us again" he said gently while silently praying that she says the words he's imagined her saying a thousand times in his head

" ok I don't have … any feelings for you" she lied as she struggled to get the words out, hating her self for saying them as soon as she said them

taking a step closer to her, closing in the gap between till they could feel each other's ragged breath on their skin

" I don't believe you" he whispered as he leaned towards her as he gently kissed the girl he had been dreaming since the day she spilled coffee on him

the sweet gently kiss soon turned into a passionate desperate kiss as they finally let go all the feelings that they had kept to get for so long. Beck puled her in close by grabbing at her waist with both hands, where as Tori kept one hand on his cheek and the other running through his messy brown hair. After a while of kissing each like this and seeing no end of ever stopping, they suddenly a loud gasp followed by an outraged "OH MY GO". Thy both turned and saw a wide eyed Jade staring at them

Tori quickly detached her self from Beck and ran out the door of the restaurant where she found Andre's car. By the time she had entered it, she allowed her tears to flow freely which Andre had noticed

" hey, what happened in there" he said just as he saw a shocked Beck running out of the restaurant most likely after Tori

" I'll explain everything when we get home but right now just drive" she whispered as she watched Beck look for her till he saw Andre's car pull out

Beck tried to chase after it and even banged on Tori's windows but whatever he did Andre would not slow down, all the while doing he was shouting out her name

"TORI"

**remember to review and let know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2: dreams do come true

**Thanks for all the reviews, following and favourites, I'm really gratefully for it and im glad you like it.**

Chapter 2: dreams do come true

When Tori and Andre got back to her place, she mumbled something about going stairs to get changed, Andre knew what he to do while she was away. So he went to the the fridge and got out two tubs of ice cream, got two spoons and gently placed them on the table to melt slowly then he went into the linen cupboard in the hall and got several pillows and blankets to use a make shift bed on the couch. After a while Tori came down stairs in a pair of shorts and a vest top with a hoodie as she messily put her long curly hair into a ponytail.

As she sat down across from Andre on the couch she began to explain everything that had been happening between her and Beck, from the almost kisses to tonight.

" and then Jade walks in all shocked as you been by finding your ex-boyfriend and your friend kissing... I feel horrible, I'm a terrible person" she said as she reached for the ice cream and spoon

" so you kissed a guy and Jade saw, what's wrong about that? Okay so it wasn't just any guy but you know idea how this will go down on Monday, its a whole two days away by then Jade might have calmed down" Andre said trying to reason with her, he knew what both Beck and Jade were like, trying to make her see sense

" or it could make her more determined to hurt me in front of the whole school" she said as she dived into her ice cream for another scoop of ice cream

" you can't keep avoiding them, I mean we all have classes together plus we have that trip coming up. Your only option is to talk to them" he said knowing she would have to face the music sometime

" I could also move schools, you know go back my old school" she said half joking and half serious knowing that if she sang that day of the big showcase then she would never have gotten into this mess

" girl you better be joking because I will beat you senseless if you're not, seriously there's no way that you're giving up everything that you have going on at Hollywood Arts just because of them got it?" he said as he gave her a good talking to knowing that he would hate it if she was gone from his everyday life

"yeah ok so I won't move schools, but I am going to go to sleep cause I'm tried and honestly I just want this day to end" she said as she stood up to put her ice cream in the fridge and grab a couple for them

"do you like it, when he kissed you I mean. Like how did you feel?" he said needing her to realize her feelings for Beck

"yeah I did, I mean it was like dream. When he kissed me, it felt like it was only us in the world and only we mattered, I never wanted it to end but it did and reality sucks" she said sadly as she settled to go to sleep on the couch

after a while for watching Tori sleep and watching films on the tv, Andre thought about this whole knowing that it probably seemed worse to Tori now but soon it would seem like nothing he just hated seeing his best friend in pain. Suddenly there was a knock on Tori's door, so he got up and opened the door to find Beck soaking wet from the unexpected down pour of rain. He knew this couldn't be good. Andre grabbed his jumper and walked outside, making sure he closed the door behind him so Tori wouldn't them talking

" what are you doing here, Beck?" he said almost hostile towards till he reminded himself there was no baddies in the situation

" come on, man, I just want to talk to her" he pleaded with Andre, not knowing what else to do

" I love for you talk to her, in fact I've been pushing for her to call you all night but she's asleep and I'd kinda like her to stay that way she was pretty upset about stuff"he said gently trying to calm his friend down

" she was upset, what by the kiss? I knew I shouldn't have kissed her like that" he said panicking that she may never speak to him again, that he had ruin whatever he had with her

" no she liked that bit I think, the whole Jade walking in thing that upset. Her mind is racing with number of different thoughts, including moving schools" he said waiting to see his reaction to it, it was what he called the best friend test which involved seeing if the guy interested in her was really into her

"WHAT?! She moving schools, she can't do" he said outraged, not knowing what to do to stop which her cop dad would let him do

" she's not moving, I talked her down from it but I think she was just upset by it all that she wasn't thinking clearly" he said suppressing a smile as he thought that reaction had earn Beck a pass

"what should I do?" Beck said relaxing slightly, his mind now focusing on hat to do make it up to her

" well I'm staying with her till her parents get back so I'll work on her for you so you can talk to er on Monday at school" he said as he planned it out in his head

after that, Beck agreed to with Andre's plan and left, leaving both of them to their thoughts about everything that had happened that night. When Andre went back inside, he made sure that Tori was still asleep and settled himself on the couch so he could go to sleep.

By the time Monday came Tori felt better, she wasn't dreading it as much as she thought she would, so on Monday she got dressed in her favourite jeans, long sleeved red top with her green suede biker jacket and her brown heeled boots paired with soft red lips. When she go into school she went straight to her locker to put books and her violin n so she didn't need to carry them around with her, while at her locker she did a quick scan of the area to see if she could see any of her friends around but she couldn't so she closed her locker and headed to her class.

She decided after much convincing from Andre that she wasn't going to avoid Beck or Jade but let them come to her. And one of them did.

All of the sudden she felt someone pull her into the Janitor's closet

"ahhh" Tori grasped as she looked into the eyes of the person that had grabbed her

**again let me know what you think good or bad, also any suggestions are welcome **


	3. Chapter 3: heed this warning

**Thank you for all the reviews,followings,favourites and suggestion they mean a lot to me. also a special thanks to lovebugforyou for their suggestions **

Chapter 3: Heed this warning

"seriously? Jade why? … an-and can't we talk with door unlocked" Tori said as she tried to tough and not as afraid of Jade as she felt but she doubted hat it had any affected on Jade the fearless

" would you just shut your southern bell mouth while I tell you what needs to be said and we can't be interrupted " she said as she wished she get this over and done with, without anyone (anyone being Tori) from getting hurt in more way than none

" I am not from the south! I'm-" she said before being interrupted by jade who was slowly losing whatever patience she had for this conversation

"whatever like it matters right now! I want you know that what I saw between you and Beck on Friday doesn't matter okay? So it doesn't need to be weird to between us" Jade said almost awkwardly near the end, she knew that it wasn't fair to not let Beck and Tori be together all because of her

" wait, it doesn't matter?" she said shocked, of all the scenarios she had running through her head during the weekend about how Jade would confront her, this is not how she thought this would go down

" I know that you guys like each other, I saw you guys almost the night of the Platinum Award after you finished talking to Cat but you forgot to turn the web cam off." jade said as she leaned against the wall, inspecting her nail beds

" oh wow... so you would be ok if me and Beck started go out and stuff" Tori said as she came to terms with what Jade was saying

" yeah, I would. Just be careful because I know that it can be great at first but after a while all you do is fight about the little things that soon become big things and the stuff that made you fall in love with each other in the place. Then you hate each other so you break up" Jade said sadly

_Meanwhile_

Cat noticed that the boy were talking and waiting around Tori locker as she approached them

" hi guys, what's going on? Is there cake?!" Cat said excitedly

" what? No we're waiting for Tori, have you seen her" Beck said desperate to speak to her

" oh I saw Tori being pulled into the Janitor closet by Jade" Cat said sweetly as opened the wrapper of lollipop

" Cat, when was this?" Robbie said gently so he didn't spook the girl he adored

" about ten minutes ago, yummy lollipop" she said as she skipped away to her class

" Jade pulling Tori into small enclosed space with lot of object that be used into weapons, not good" Andre said as he worried about his best friend safety

" so what do we do?... Sikowitz... SIKOWITZ" Beck shouted as their favourite teacher just happened be walking past

" ahhh if isn't the males of my favourite student gang, what can I do for you? How about some coconut milk?" he offered them as he examined the coconut

" no thanks but we need your help, Jade dragged Tori into the Janitor's room about five minutes" Robbie said as he began to panic, as he had already been filled in on Beck and Tori's make out session

"that cannot be good, let me see... Lane we need to stop Jade from violently beating Tori in the Janitor's closet" Sikowitz said he exaggerated the extent of the situation to the school guidance counsellor

" Jade? We need you to put down the weapon and let Tori come out ok?" he said carefully choose his words knowing that a wrong turn could mean Tori could get hurt even more

_Back in the Janitor Closet _

" is that Lane?" Tori said as she pulled away from the hug her and Jade had just started, after decided to be good friends (something they decided to hide in front of people)

"yeah, did he say drop my weapon? I wonder what's going on" Jade said as she turned the door to find a crowd of people including Andre,Robbie, Sikowitz and Lane with some guy in a security uniform

" hi guys? Is everything okay? … oh hey Derek what you up to?" Tori said as she dragged over to Andre away from Jade, he made sure she was okay as she trued to stop him

" Tori, did she hurt? You can tell us you know, we'll keep you safe from Jade we can protect to you" said Lane as he trued to protect Tori, knowing her dad was cop

" I didn't hurt her, we were talking you know girl stuff. Now if you don't mind if I'm going to class" she said as she walked away in huff, knowing that's what was expected from her

slowly but surely the crowd started to go away and sense that Beck and Tori needed to talk, Andre, Robbie, Lane and Sikowitz decided to go to class and letting them know that they could arrive late as they were in Sikowitz's class away.

" so you and Jade were talking and no one got hurt?" Beck said as he questioned in order to find out if they were talking about Beck and if so what they were saying

" yeah she wanted to let know that she already knew about liking each other and that she was fine with us getting together. Also she saw almost kissing the second time, I forgot to turn off the web cam after talking to Cat. That's why she wanted to talk to me" she said unsure of how this conversation was going to go

" oh she does and she's okay with it? So does that mean we can...?" Beck said as he leaned in closer to Tori but she stepped back away from him

"what wrong?" beck said as he worried he had done something wrong to offend her

" it's something Jade said about it being great and wonderfully at the beginning but then you guy fought a lot and I also remember thinking that you guys hated each other so much that you said things just to hurt the other." she said as tears began form in her eyes

" wha- what are you saying" as his began to shake with emotion

" I can't be with you in case my feelings turn to hate. I'd rather love you from afar than hate you up close" she said as she headed to Sikowitz's class, wiping the tears that began to fall fiercely. Beck followed behind her as his heart silently broke into pieces

" Ahh Tori Vega and Beck Oliver, you two will be acting buddies for the school trip tomorrow. Meaning you will share a room, ride the bus together, do everything together. I suggest you all go home and pack" Sikowitz said as he watched Beck and Tori's faces of heartbreak turn to faces of shock and horror

**as always let me know what you love or hate about the chapter, also any suggestion that you have **


	4. Chapter 4: love and hate

**Thanks for all the reviews, following and favourites, I'm really gratefully for it and im glad you like it.**

Chapter 4: there's a fine line between love and hate

The other four of the gang turned to see the reactions of their friends who did not look forward to this particular acting trust exercise that involved spending four days in dorm rooms with their acting buddy. They also had to everything together which group classes, monologues, songs, solo classes. Sikowitz noticed their unhappiness at being paired together but he also knew that this had to be done and he also knew it was going to work out one way or the way, he just hoped it would lead his six favourite students being happy. He dismissed the class in order for them to go home and pack for the four days, he also posted the buddies to list on the wall for all to see.

" Seriously, Sikowitz? We're the male and female duo, can't I skip this one exercise and get extra credit from somewhere else or even choose another guy to do it with?" Tori said as she finally realised how much damaged this could all cause, however she failed to see Beck's face turn back to heartbreak at her words

"no you can't, I've put you together for a reason so you're stuck with each other" Sikowitz said as he walked out of the classes silently praising himself on a good performance, while Tori turned on Beck

" would it have killed you to protest a little bit? This can't lead to anything good... I mean me and you sharing a room" Tori said as let some emotion, any emotion, on the first person she saw

"would it have killed you protest a little less? God, Tori, its one thing to reject me not once but twice in one hour that has to be some kind of record" he said dead panned with an edge of anger threaten to leak out

the other four looked at each other shocked at their friends words as both Beck and Tori walked away in different directions, only Andre and Jade had noticed the fact that Beck had pointed out she had rejected him twice. Now they didn't feel so bad for telling Sikowitz the whole Bori drama or for suggesting that he's pair them up for this week's acting exercise. They both gave each other as they parted ways to head home.

Jade: when you're giving Tori a ride home find out what he meant about her rejecting him and why?

J xx

Andre: ok will do, and what will you be doing while I pump my bf for info? A xx

Jade: duh I will be pack, I wont make my move on Beck till we're waiting on the bus back at Hollywood Arts, J xx

Andre: what if Tori's there? I mean they're partners meaning they have to spend all their time together even then, A xx

Jade: which is why you and Tori are going to be slightly late when coming back from her place, it gives you more time to talk to her and me time to talk to Beck, J xx

Andre: ok but they can't know that something is going on or that we're behind it, A xx

Jade: well I'm not going to tell, are you? J xx

_**Tori's house**_

while packing Tori told Andre everything that had happened since he left her at her locker that morning although it seemed like days ago rather than hours. Andre shot a quick text off to Jade telling her everything that he had learned from Tori while she got changed her top for her white patterned skull vest top and grey hoodie

" for all you know, this could work out for the best" he said trying to her some hope

" oh yeah and how do you see that one working out, oh wise one?" she said as she gathered her things together

" well may be getting shoved into a room together might make you guys talk about your issues. Like your issue to allow yourself to fall in love with someone" he said hoping she wouldn't hit him, unfortunately he had no such luck as he felt her fist smack him hard on the shoulder

" or it could make things worse" she said all doom and gloom

" how do you figure?" he said as they climbing into his car

" well being forced to spend all that time together could just make us resent each other to the point where we can even be in the same room" she said as she slicked through her ipod

" I guess we just have to wait and see?" Andre said as he pulled up to the school where people were already loading things onto the bus, he could see that Jade was having no luck with Beck

_**Beck and Jade**_

" you know ignoring me wouldn't make me go away!" Jade almost yelled at Beck as her tempter began to raise its ugly head

" yeah I remember, it just makes you determined" he said wore out and weak, altogether not himself

" just tell me what went down between you two, then I'll go away" she promised him

" fine, whatever you said to her in the Janitor's closet made her convinced that after a while she is going to hate. So she decided that she would rather spare herself the hassle and not bother" he said as all the misplaced anger that had been building began to exploded

" wait she said that? That she would rather not bother?" she said knowing that this did not sound like the Tori from the Janitor's closet

" well what she actually said and I quote "i'd rather love for a far than hate you up close". God I hate her so much" he said feeling better now that he was getting everything out in the open

" no you don't" she stated, confirming what she knew the moment Beck and Tori looked into each other's eyes

" no I dont... I love her" he said as the tear began to freely fall onto his face

Just then Sikowitz asked everyone to get on the bus as they had a long drive to Avalon, he could all was not right with the world of his favourite gang. Beck let Tori set at the window knowing she found comfort in seeing places as she passed by them and just like that they were like strangers on a bus

**next chapter I promise will plenty of Bori goodness to make up for the lack of it in the latest chapters. Please review and let me know what you think, you can pm me if you like **


	5. Chapter 5: you must decide

**Thanks for all the reviews, following and favourites, I'm really gratefully for it and im glad you like it.**

Chapter 5: you must decide

When the gang got off the bus they were assigned to their dorms where they went to unpack and get settled in, this was especially awkward for Tori and Beck as they were still not talking to each other or even looking in the direction of the other person. While they unpacked they kept bumping into each and tried their hardest to stay away from each in the tiny little bedroom, soon Beck excused himself by saying he was going to check their class times which allowed to unpack in peace and some alone time. By the time Beck came back to the room, after being away for hours doing anything to kill time, Tori was already in bed asleep so he got for bed and hope that tomorrow would be better than today.

In the morning, Tori got up before Beck so she quietly sneaked off to the bathroom and got ready, when she came out Beck went in after her since their first class was with Sikowitz in ten minutes. When they were ready, they went to downstairs to the where the stage was.

"Beck, Tori there you are. So today I have chosen for your acting piece a scene from _"how it should have been"_, it's about two people who's fall in love with each other and have been for a while but the timing is never right or something happens and gets in the way, any thought's" he said waiting to see their reaction, he and the others had carefully chosen this play for them

" yeah it sounds kinda familiar" Tori said sadly and a little awkward as she thought about her and Beck

" yeah I know what you mean, I can relate" Beck said as he looked right into Tori's eyes

"ok... so I just want you to read the lines and then I'll give you some feedback" Sikowitz said looking between the two of them, knowing they just had a moment

_Myka(Tori): "I came to you that night knowing that you would be alone, and after everything I still trusted you!"_

_Ethan(Beck): "I know that you did and I would never betray your trust on purpose but I had no idea that she was listening or that she would use it against you"_

_Myka(Tori): " I'm sorry but have met Gina, she waits for me to slip up just to use it against me and to humiliate me in front of you. I don't get how you can be into that, be into her"_

_Ethan(Beck): "She's not that bad, its not like she's out to get you or anything"_

_Myka(Tori): "clearly me and you weren't at the same party, you know the where she came up to me and told she knew that my dad came back, that he hit me... that you told her that. I'm so mad at both of you"_

_Ethan(Beck): " Myka, she probably didn't mean to horrible about it or to imply that I told, come on back inside. I'll buy you drink"_

_Myka(Tori): " fine but I can't promise I wont punch her"_

_once they are back inside_

_Gina(Sikowitz in a high pitch voice): " aww there you two are, I was just about to read a new chapter from my latest book. ' 8th March 2011 today was like the rest Ethan would tell about some new girl that he likes and I sit there giving him the best advice to hook up with them. When all I want is for him to wake up and see what's right in front him, that I've been there whole time, loving him. Today his latest love of his life is Gina (I know right what kinda of is Gina, what is she 50?), he was telling how they meet when she bumped into him in the park if you ask me she meant it. I don't how long I can take this, how long I can love him but him never seeing. Myka"_

…_..._

_Ethan(Beck): "Myka wait up (grabs her arm) what was that"_

_Myka(Tori): " that was your perfect girlfriend reading my dairy for everyone to hear, including you"_

_Ethan(Beck): "hold on... the 8th March, isn't that right before you left for Italy without telling me"_

_Myka(Tori): " yeah after I wrote that I decided to get away, I couldn't take it any more"_

_Ethan(Beck): " so it's true then, you were in love me"_

_Myka(Tori): "still am"_

_Ethan(Beck): " that's kinda good then cause I'm in love with you too, have been since that day when spilled your drink over me and stood on my notebook in the 5th grade"_

_they lean into each other, about kiss-_when Tori and Beck stopped it suddenly as they realised what they were about to do and that it wasn't in the script, Sikowitz was just staring between them unable to believe what he had just saw

" so that was... amazing , I'm very impressed with your ..um... performance. So much so that I think maybe you should perform it in the big showcase" Sikowitz said trying to break the awkward silent that has fallen upon the room

" yeah we'll think it about, are we free to go?" Beck said still staring at Tori

" yeah I guess you are, I want you to rehearse that scene. And I'll see you at the same time tomorrow"

Beck and Tori gathered them bags and began walk back to their room when Tori decided to keep walk so that she was outside in the beautiful garden in the dorm courtyard. Beck followed her to make sure she okay since she hadn't said a word since their yet again almost kiss.

" you okay?" Beck said as he put his bag down and gently stroked her arm

" yeah I'm fine, it's just... I am so sorry for what I said yesterday, I didn't mean to sound so harsh" she said as she broke down into tears

" hey, hey its okay. I know you didn't and yeah you had a valid point. I mean if we gave this thing between us a shot there's a chance that it could go south and that end up hating each other" he said softly as he continued to stroke her arm

" I know I would hate that, I mean I would have to avoid and never see you. I don't know if I could do that" she said looking up to him with her tear stain face, finally noticing how close they were

" but there's a chance that it could turn out amazing, and that we could fall even more deeply in love than we already are. You know we could share every moment together because I don't see me or you ever breaking with the other" he said as he wiped away a fallen tear

" it's risk but I can't take it, I remember what you and Jade's relationship was like more so near the end of it" she said as she leaned deeper into his hand which on her cheekbones

"yeah but there one thing you're forgetting" he said simple as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes

" what that?" she said trying to search her brain for the answer

" this" he said as he leaned in closer to her where they're lips finally met causing a deep passionate kiss that was filled with so much love that it made Tori light headed. The kiss lasted for a good ten minutes when they finally broke apart, much to Tori's disappointment, Beck gently stroked her cheek with his finger

" what so you suggestion we do about that?" he said in a way that made her drown out what her head was scream at her and followed her heartbreak

Tori thought it about it for a couple of minutes , you could see how conflicted she was about it, and after a while she pulled him to closer to her as they locked lips. He took that as her answer

**as usual let me know what you think by reviewing or pming me also with any suggestion you have **


	6. Chapter 6: keeping the secret

**Thanks for all the reviews, following and favourites, I'm really gratefully for it and im glad you like it.** **Also I'm sorry if some of my American terminology is wrong, im from britian **

Chapter 6: keeping the secret

" we should go before someone see us... plus we need to talk" Tori whispered as she was out of breath from their intense make out session

Beck was hurt by the fact that she didn't want anyone to see them kissing but he understood why and she was right they did have to talk. So he grabbed their bags, took her hand and headed to their room. Where they sat on his bed, facing each other while holding hands, neither one of them wanted to speak first in case it wasn't what thy wanted to hear. Tori decided after ten minutes of silence and just starting to get used to the electric feel that they got whenever they touched each other, that she would go first

" so... I'm going to be straight with you ok? You were right I do want to give us a chance and its worth the risk rather than always wondering what could have happened"she said still looking down at their conjoined hands

"yeah me to ….. when we should tell people, I mean do you think we should" he said as he flipped over her hand and began tracing the line on the palm of her hand

" I mean we should tell them, they're our friends but is it okay if we keep it to ourselves for just now" she asked afraid that he would say no and that this thing between would end before it even started

"we just keep us a secret? In the meanwhile we just go behind everyone's back and keep kissing in like the Janitors closets or the school basement or behind a building?" he sounding upset and a little angry

" yeah?" she said almost as a question due to the fact that she was so worried about his response

" okay then" he said as she looked up at him to see a giant smile in his face

"you sure?" she said unsure of whether or not he was kidding her

" yeah the way I see it we get to make out and keep doing whatever this is between us without between people getting involved and interfering, what's bad about that?" he said as he leaned into kiss her again

_**elsewhere **_

the rest of the gang (minus Cat who didn't come) were in the dining room have a snack when they got to chatting and realised that since they didn't have a curfew for that night and none of them had an early start in the morning, they could all go dancing in the nearest bar. The only issue was that they had no idea how Beck and Tori were doing since no one had seen them since they had arrived at the dorm rooms. They figured that they would go and see if they were cool with each other and then ask them to join them. So they headed to their room and knocked on the door but no one answered therefore they tried a couple of more times. After a while Tori came to the door with her hair messy and her lip gloss slightly misplaced

"oh hey guys, what are you- what are you doing here" she said as she tried to fix her appearance slightly

" umm... well we were wondering how things were going with you and Beck? Is he in there?" Robbie asked sense something wasn't right

" yeah he's here why don't you come in? Anyways we called a truce kinda" Tori said as she tried to come up a convincing lie

" what sort of truce?" Jade challenged her, knowing that Tori was lying about something

" one where we don't kill each other. We just decided that to not make this weird and complicated for everyone that we wont each other and just be friends" Beck said as he looked right at Tori to make sure that what he said was okay

" oh okay then, on to the real reason why we actually came here. We figured we could to the nearest bar ,you know '_Trespassing', _and just dance the night away so you in?" Andre said as he attempted to dance

"yeah I'm in, Beck?" Tori asked as she looked at him, trying not to give anything away with her facial expression

"yeah me too" he said coolly

"okay then so we'll meet back here in 2 hours" Jade said still sense that they weren't telling the whole truth

after a while the three of them decided to leave to get dressed for that night, leaving Beck and Tori alone in the room once again as they tried to decide what to wear that night

" that was close, I mean they almost caught us. By the way, well done for coming up with that whole truce thing" he said proudly as he pulled out a tartan shirt from his bag, considering wearing it tonight

" me? What about you? With the whole just being friends things, seriously genius" she said smiling as she inspected her heels

" you know I kinda feel bad for hiding it from them and lying to them" he said as he looked at her to see her reaction but also to have a sneak peek at what she thinking about wearing tonight

" yeah me too but isn't it fun you know hiding, stealing secret kisses whenever we can and soon enough we will tell them but right now I want it just be about us not about what Jade thinks or what Andre thinks" she said as she leaned closer to him as he hugged her in return

" I guess you're right and it is fun, thinking we can be caught at any time" he said as he kissed her softly on the lips as he headed to the bathroom to get changed into a pair of black baggy faded jeans and a blue checkered shirt with a red v-neck t-shirt, along with his usual brown combat boots

After Beck got changed, Tori went into the bathroom behind to get a shower and get changed. About half an hour before they were officially to met everyone Beck went down to find Jade and Andre waiting for everyone else. Andre was wearing a plain blue shirt alone with a tweed grey waistcoat and a pair of black pants and a pair of sneakers. Jade was wearing a green elastic detail corset with a tight black mini skirt, black open toe heeled boots, a black clutch and lots of spiky jewellery.

" where's Robbie?" Beck asked as he looked around and saw that his curly head friend was missing

" oh he decided not to come" Jade said sounding annoyed by that fact, as if Robbie not coming greatly effected her

" really? Why?" he asked wondering what could keep Robbie from coming to a bar where he fail to pick up girls also not for the lack of trying

" him and Cat are webcaming have been since he got back to our room so rather than saying goodbye to her, he decided to stay" Andre said smiling knowing to Beck

" now it makes sense" he said, they both knew that Robbie had a crush on the crazy little red haired and had for a while but only Tori knew Cat returned his feelings

" yeah I think that when we get which will mostly be like really late, they'll still up talking on the web cam" he said thinking about how cute the two of them are

Before anyone could respond, Tori greeted them from the stairs as she came down them. She had finally decided on a short red dress that was laced around her chest and created a heart shaped neckline, the dress hugged into her body making it show ever curve. With it she wore red suede heeled shoes, brown lather jacket, red shoulder bag. Her jewellery was simple, she wore a simple layered double necklace, layered bracelets on both wrists and red chandelier earring and various different rings. However Beck thought that the best bit about Tori's whole outfit was not her curly hair swept to one side but it was her velvet red lips

" wow...just wow" Beck said before he could stop him self

**And for a little drama. As usual let me know what you think by reviewing or pming me also with any suggestion you have. **


	7. Chapter 7: party all night

**Thanks for all the reviews, following and favourites, I'm really gratefully for it and im glad you like it. btw i dont own any of the song i mentioned **

Chapter 7: party all night

Once everyone was present and counted for, they headed to the bar which they were able to get into on the account that Andre knew the d.j who put their names on the list meaning they didn't have to shown their non-existent I.d. When they got into the bar they noticed that some of the walls were just plain old brown bricks with some decorative mirrors or some famous quote by a famous music artist. The other walls were black with white wall art of bare trees and gates or of a girl with a balloon. The gang decided to sit at a booth with black studded seats and a wood table where they could see everything worth seeing, including a stage, they also decided that they should take it in turn to buy drinks for everyone. Andre had just left to everyone drinks ( beer for the boys and for Jade and a long island ice tea for Tori. The bartender was known for never asking for I.d)

" so this place is pretty cool, right?" Jade said to fill the awkward the silence that only she seemed to be feeling

"yeah it is, I mean even the music is pretty decent which is a rare thing for some bars. Anyway did you guys get Sikowitz's email?" Tori said knowing that this bar talk could only go on for so long

"the one about certain classes being cancelled including ours due to the fact he didn't get to see everyone today?" Beck asked as he quickly checked the email making sure that he had all the details right

" sort of, mine says that mine is still on and I know that Andre and Robbie' is still on. I guess you guys are one of the lucky ones" Jade said just Andre came back with the drinks

" how is it that you are the only who doesn't have a partner?" Andre said in half wonder and half amusement as he placed the drinks down in front of the correct person

" me and Sikowitz both agreed that I don't play well with others" she said faking a sweetness that just doesn't suit her

" ain't that the truth?" Tori said as she laughed both taking a delicate sip from her drink, trying to be careful about not smudging her lipstick

" you are just saying because we didn't get along with we first met" Jade said as if they had had a small disagreement

" I think it was a bit stronger than that J, you spilled a drink all over her during class. And not much you pretended to have a black eye just to get her in trouble,making all of us fall out with" Beck said in amusement with an edge of secret anger about the way she treated Tori, who happened to be the only to notice the anger so she discreetly stroked his knee under the table

" ok but to be fair I did all those things because I thought she was into" Jade said realising that not only was she right but also that she had brought up the one subject they were trying to avoid

they carried on laughing about things they had done that were just downright strange or funny, soon a man came up on staging saying that for one night only it was an open mic night where any one who can sing or think they can could go up and sing whatever they like. It proved popular although not with the good sing which caused the gang to laugh even harder. However one guy (who was super hot!) went up and sang a more upbeat version of _a drop in the ocean _by Ron Pope.

" omg Tori, he hasn't taken his eyes off you since he went on stage!" Jade practically screamed for the whole bar

" who do you know? Maybe he can't look forward because of the lights so this is the only place where the light doesn't hurt his eye" Beck said almost jealous

" because that's the only reason a guy as hot as that would be looking at me? Tori said slightly offended

"what?!no I'm just saying Jade might be wrong about why he's looking you" he said trying to do damage control

" yeah I'm sure he is looking at everyone" Tori said understanding how he was feeling

" Tori, you should go up there girl" Andre said encouragingly knowing that the crowd would ove her voice as much as him

" and sing what?" Tori said almost panicking at the thought of performing without fully preparing

" well that is something that will have to decide once you've seen the book of songs,if it helps I'll play bass or something along with the back track just behind you" he said sensing her fears

" yeah please" she said as her and Andre went up to where the song book was being held, after deciding on _behind these hazel eyes_ by Kelly Clarkson.

As promised Andre played bass behind her alongside the back track, after she was done the crowd went wild for her asking more but she decided she had had enough excitement for one night. So she went to her table and saw that everyone was low on drinks therefore since it was her turn to buy, she grabbed her bag and headed to the bar

" hey can I get three bottle of beers and a coke please?" Tori asked the bartender who nodded to her as he went to get her drinks

"you're the girl who sang the Kelly Clarkson song right? Cause you were amazingly goog" a guy said who Tori recognised as the hot guy who sang the Ron Pope song

" umm... yeah that would be me otherwise known as Tori Vega" she said as she handed the bartender the money for the drinks and started to pick them

"nice to meet you, Tori. I'm Jordan Lyle, can I buy you a drink" he said hitting on her

"I'd love to but I have one thanks plus I should get to my friends and to my …. boyfriend" Tori said as a way to let him down easy but it was still weird to think of Beck as her boyfriend

so she headed back to the table, not knowing that they had seen the whole thing

" we wondering if you were ever going to come back with our drinks" Beck said very annoyed

" what are you talking about?" Tori said as she wonder what she had done to annoy him so badly

" we saw you talking to hot singer guy at the bar, what was he saying? Did he ask you out?" Jade said excitedly as she wanted to know everything as fast as possible

" no he didn't, all he said was that I was really good and that his name Jordan Lyle then he asked to buy me a drink which I declined" Tori explained simple as to get the point across that there was else to it

" why would you do that?" Jade said shocked at her friend's actions

" because I had just brought one" she said as if it was the most obvious answer ever

"I'm sorry but I'll be right back, I just some air" Beck said before he exploded with anger at the whole are thing and Tori could sense something was wrong so she excused herself and followed him

"hey what's going on with you?" she said as she got outside and found him

" honestly I hate the fact that guy was flirting with you and you know what? Why wouldn't he? You are soo beautiful and amazing and such a great singer. I just have to deal with guys hitting on you" he said as he vented his emotions

" yeah and I have to deal with girls flirting and touching your hair all the time, but when they do all you have to do is remember that … that... that I love you" she said shocking even herself for saying it

"you what?" he said

"i love you" she said plainly

" I love you too" he said he kissed passionately against the wall

**Aww sweet! As usual let me know what you think by reviewing or pming me also with any suggestion you have. **


	8. Chapter 8: a day to remember

**Thanks for all the reviews, following and favourites, I'm really gratefully for it and im glad you like it. Please keep them coming also i'd like to report that so far this story has had over 3 thousand views so thank you**

Chapter 8: a day to remember

after they got back into the club, they decided that they should all go back to the dorm since Jade and Andre still had classes with Sikowitz to work on their acting pieces for the showcase which was only in a couple of weeks. When Beck and Tori got back to their room they decided to get changed for bed but rather than going into their separate beds, they both went into Beck's bed. They spent the rest of the night snuggling up against each other, never really letting go, they no idea the impact that 3 little harmless words,8 little harmless letters would have on their relationship. The next morning Tori woke up first still lying on Beck's chest, she looked up at her boyfriends sleeping face

" you're staring" he said calming as he surprised her as she jumped ever so slightly while her heart raced fast just at the sound of his voice

" no I'm glazing" she said she snuggled closer to him while his hand absently combed her hair with his fingers

" well it's creepy" he said as he smiled as he looked down her, finally showing her those that were so deep brown she could feel herself met just by a glance

" no its not, it's romantic and sweet" she said amused at how they could have different views on something as meaning less as this but loved it at the same time

"grrrr stop it!" he said as he rolled over so he was slightly leaning over her as he leaned in and began to engage her in a tense and passion filled make out session till he finally decided to pull away twenty minutes or so later.

" good morning to you too" she laughing as worries about how bad her bed was or her morning breath because she knew that none of that mattered to him

" so I was thinking that we could skip breakfast since its...11 so that way while I'm away getting your surprise ready, you can dressed and then meet at the address that I'll text you" he said as he quickly got dressed as he began scheming a plan in his mind,knowing she would love it

" surprise? What are you talking about?" she said wondering what he was up to as she began to sit up in the bed

" you'll just have to wait and see, plus you'll find out in an hour or so. Remember to text me when you're ready so I can text you the address" he said as he tried to find his left shoe

" ok Mr mysterious" she said still smiling as she got out of bed to give him a kiss goodbye when he finally found his left shoes

" love you" he said as leaned down for another kiss

" love you too" she still finding it hard not to grin as he walked out of the door she couldn't help let out a little squeal

she spent the next hour or so getting dressed into a pussycat lace pleat white and beige dress with a pair of white ballet pumps and a beige bag with a white gem ring. She decided to wear soft eye make up with gent rosy lips that were just enough that she knew he couldn't resist. Once she was done she decided to get her phone out to text Beck

Tori: hey that me finished getting ready, where will I meet you? Ily x

Beck: okay meet me in the park near that big oak tree we seen on the bus, I sent the direction to your phone, can't wait to see you! Ily x

a minute later she got a text with the directions so with one last check of her make up and one last time of straightening the white bow in her hair which was loosely curled and half up and half down tied by the bow.

She finally got there after a few wrong turns, when she did she saw that Beck had set out a blanket for them to sit on under the big oak tree and that he made up a picnic basket for them to share. As if by magic Beck appeared out behind the tree, smiling when he saw her face

" omg! You did all of this? She said grinning like fool but she didn't care because this was the sweetest thing anyone have ever done for her

" yeah, I did I figured since we had the whole free and that we are going back tomorrow, we could spend sometime together you know just be here" he said stepping closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist

" yeah is it okay that I kinda want to stay? Anyway what did you pack in the way of food?" she said as she pulled away still holding his hand as she began to sit down on the blanket, puling him down with her

" well there cupcakes, red velvets of course, salmon and cream cheese bagels , red vines, skittles and there's cloudy apple juice. Plus a bunch of other stuff too" he said as looked in the basket, wondering if she had noticed the theme yet while she took a sneak peek inside

" really? This basket is full of all my favourite foods" she said as she grabbed a bagel for each of them, still not believing how sweet he was being

" yeah I know I'd thought you would like it, I felt that now we've said those three words tht I should do something to show it plus this is how I would have said and not outside a night club after a jealous rage" he said laughing as he remember the night before

" yeah well I guess I could have been more sensitive but yeah it wasn't exactly romantic" sh said laughing

for the rest of the afternoon they eat the food or messed around which was how Beck ended up with a face full of icing, soon they just lay on the blanket staring up at the sky cuddling each other. Trying not to think about how hard it was going to be to hide their relationship for everyone once they were back in school but also to balance their relationship with all their extra rehearsal times for the showcase

once it was getting dark, they decided to pack up their stuff and head back to the dorms.

" you know we can do it right? He said unsure of her response hoping it was a good one rather stopping what was going between them because it was easier

" I know that I mean if anyone can it's us right? I'm just thinking that maybe we can tell them soon like once we are back home and in school" she said wondering if he would be ok with being out in the open.

"if it's what you want then I'm cool with it, we just have to be ready for some people's reaction to be different for ours" he said trying to protect her from whatever was going to hit them next

" I know but we can handle it just like you said and you know why? Cause I love you, Beck Oliver"

she said as she pulled him to kiss him

" that's funny cause it just happens that I love you too, Tori Vega" he said as he leaned to kiss her, soon the sweet gentle kiss turned into something which could turn into more than just kiss. When suddenly heard

" OH MY GOD!" said someone

**Uh oh have they been caught? And if so by who? As usual let me know what you think by reviewing or pming me also with any suggestion you have, i'd love to hear what you think good or bad**


	9. Chapter 9: playing with fire

**Thanks for all the reviews, following and favourites, I'm really gratefully for it and im glad you like it. Please remember to let me know what you think about my story also if you want the story to go a certain way. I love hearing what people think :)**

Chapter 9: playing with fire

" what the hell is going on? Please tell me it's not what I think?!" said Robbie knowing that if it was what he was thinking then he would have to be the on to tell Jade and Andre and he didn't like the image of scissors being thrown at his head

" it's not what you think" Tori said unsure how they would be able to spin this one as she pulled away from Beck who was still recovering from being caught by Robbie

" so what is it?" Robbie said not believing her but was willing to believe anything as along as it wasn't that they had gotten together behind their backs

"Sikowitz said yesterday that the kiss in our scene was not believable enough so he thought we should spend the day together, then at the end try the kiss again" she said as she began to feel bad at how good at lying she was becoming

"I'm guessing since you thought that we were together, I think that it's improved so yay us" Beck said as his voice was shaking every so slightly

" you guys aren't together?" Robbie said just to be sure, knowing more was going on than what they were saying

" what? Us no-" " me and Tori? Together? Eww gross" they said at the same time very nervously, Beck talked a little longer than Tori earning him a dirty look for saying the last part

" because if you were, you know together, you should tell Jade due to your history with her and you should tell Andre because he's your best friend Tori" Robbie said trying to hide the fact he was giving them some advice

" any ways what are doing here at this time of night" Beck said as he tried to distract from the topic of them

" me an Cat have talking most of the day apart from when I had my class with Sikowitz so I thought I would go for a walk and get some food" he said still unsure what was going on

" so you and Cat have been talking a lot lately?" Tori asked hoping to swift the conversion onto them and away from her and Beck

" yeah well we're friends, close friends, nothing more. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow on the bus" he said as he walked down the hall, Beck and Tori went into their room in fear of being caught any further

" we have got to be more careful or we might as well as take an ad out on the school newspaper announcing our relationship" Tori said panicking, Beck saw this so he got closer to her as a way to comfort her

" it's ok it was just Robbie plus soon everyone will know" he said calming her down

for the rest of the night they packed their bags so that they were ready to go in the morning with no real hassle. Once they were finished they snuggled up on Tori's bed talking about everything from their favourite foods to the more serious things like what will their parents think about the other one. Soon it was time for them to get for ready for bed and go to sleep in their separate eds in case they were caught somehow. In the morning they quickly eat their breakfast so they could get dressed and meet everyone at the us on time, stealing quick kisses whenever they could. When they got there, they could sense was going on.

" hey guys, what's going on?" Tori said trying to sound brave and normal at the same time

" how could you two not tell us?" Jade said clearly angry and annoyed at them, they both started panicking as they placed their bags into the bus's trunk

" tell you what?" Beck said as he began to feel faint as he imaged the things Jade would do in order to get her revenge on them

" are you seriously telling me you didn't know? Jade said as she became more and more frustrated with them, knowing that they knew what she was talking about

" guys, it's best if you just tell us the truth ok? No one is going to be angry with you" Andre said as he tried to reason with them

"we seriously don't know what you're talking about" Tori said standing her ground until one of them came right out and said it, she couldn't help but notice that Robbie was on the bus looking at them nervously through the window

" wait you don't know who is partnered with who for other showcase classes?" Jade said shocked that they didn't know before them

"I thought that the acting class was the only one we had partners for?" Beck said partly confused and partly relieved that they didn't know about him and Tori

"yeah it is but for the classes and sections of the showcase we have mentor type people who come in and help us" Andre said as he tried to understand why they seemed so strange

" oh wow so when do we find out who we are working with?" Tori said all of sudden very excited, forgetting about her previous worry

" well apparently it was posted on the school noticed board an hour a go but no one is telling us anything so we have to wait till we are back in school" Jade said as she sent threatening message to people in an attempt to find out

" ok when do we start work with them?" Beck said as he and Tori began to enter the inside of bus and take their seats

"I think once we've been home and grabbed the stuff that we need" Andre said as he looked up to a silent and guilty looking Robbie, signally that he would be with him soon

" you were brilliant,J seriously you really had them going" Andre said once Tori and Beck were out of hearing distance

" I know did you see the panic in their faces? What next? Do we tell them?" Jade said as she finally let out the laughter she had kept together while talking to Beck and Tori

"well I think since they kept this from us for a couple of days, they deserve to be punish so I think you what to do" Andre said as he planned on making his friends pay for lying to him

" that I do as do you" Jade said smiling as she thought about how much funny this was going to be

soon they started to head back to school where they would find who they would be working with, Tori and Beck texted each other discussing the fact that they had to tell the gang soon before they found another way. Tori sat thought about the showcase where different people would like agents, record label people, producers, directors and such would be in the audience. Which is why everyone in the junior and senior class was to take park and perform at least three skills for three classes, Tori's was dance, acting and of singing. Soon they arrived at school, she had to wake up Beck but hated to do so because she loved to just watch him sleep since he seemed so young and cute and peaceful. When they got off the bus everyone practically ran to the notice board after getting their bags, when it was finally clear enough for Tori to see she shocked to see who she working with.

" hey everything ok?" Andre said noticing all was not well with his best friend

" umm... yeah I'm fine" she said finally coming to terms with what she had just read on the notice board

" so you are working with?" Beck said as he wanted share this excited feeling he felt by the prospect of working people who were considered young greats in their profession

" well for dance I'm working with... Joey Parker" she said nervous of their reaction, especially Beck's in case he became jealous Beck again

" as in Joey Parker the famous dancer/ pop star who has tons girls throwing themselves at him all time" he said as he tried to keep his cool

" yeah that Joey Parker but it gets worse for singing I have Jordan Lyle" she quietly hoping no one would hear her

" Jordan Lyle, isn't that the guy from the bar?" Jade said refusing to believe Tori's luck

" you have got to be joking me" Beck said as he finally lost his cool

**I wonder what Jade and Andre are planning also do they know Bori's dirty little secret? Will jealous Beck appear again? Will Jordan Lyle cause trouble? You'll just have wait and see. As usual let me know what you think by reviewing or pming me also with any suggestion you have, i'd love to hear what you think good or bad**


	10. Chapter 10: hot and sweaty part 1

**Thanks for all the reviews, following and favourites, I'm really gratefully for it and im glad you like it. Please remember to let me know what you think about my story also if you want the story to go a certain way. I love hearing what people think :)**

chapter 10: hot and sweaty part 1

After a very awkward silence full of angry stares (mostly from Beck), Andre decided to give Tori a ride home so she could put her stuff away and grab her dance stuff for the dance with Joey Parker which would last all day. Tori had no idea what was going to happen between her and Jordan Lyle, all she did know was that she was walking on egg shells with Beck despite the fact that she already him she loved him which meant she only interested in him. She decided get changed into her dance gear in order to make her gym bag lighter since she had to put like six pair of dance shoes since she had no idea what she was doing. Instead of asking Andre or Beck or anyone else for a ride back to school, she decided to walk which actually better for her since she had to clear her mind. All of a sudden, she got a text for Beck.

Beck: hey do you want a ride back to school? I think we need to talk? Ily x

Tori: no its cool I decided to walk, its not that far plus it'll warm up my muscles before I dance. What do we need to talk about? Ily x

Beck: are you sure? How about the fact that the guy that was hitting on you at the bar is now your music teacher. Ily x

Tori: I'm fine, and its no big deal we'll keep it professional plus you don't see me freaking out because you're working with Stevie Baskara. Ily x

Beck: yeah difference is that she didn't hit me … yet. Ily x

Tori: but she will and I guess what? I'll cool with it ily

with that she smiled to herself knowing it was the truth as she headed into school, she was all ready to her dance studio when she heard the head teacher, Helena, shout her name

"Tori!" she screamed down the hall to catch her attention

" yeah? Did I do something wrong?" she said as she panicked thinking as her mind was racing trying to think of all the things that she could have done wrong

" what? with those cheekbones? Hell no! I jut wanted to let you know that your music teacher has been changed from Jordan Lyle to me" Helena said as it was the most amazing thing ever

" did he say why he didn't want to teach me?" she said worried that he had told her about their bar hopping

" no he just that he was busy with a new album so he didn't have time but this way we know for sure that it was be a success" he said as she radiated confidence

"you are an amazing singer when do we start?" she said all of a sudden very excited

" well I was thinking that since you write you own songs and music I could take a look at some of them and develop them a little further so maybe you could do a small performance" she said as she began to lay down her game plan

" a small performance? Why I do that?" she said both intrigued and confused by this suggestion

" so that you can test some of the songs and get used to performing, we can't have you freezing on the stage" she said as she held her hand out, waiting for Tori's song book

Tori went into her bag and took out her book as she gave it one final look goodbye as she gave it to Helena so she could fix them up. After that she headed to her class at a quick ace than before, worried that she would be late due her encounter with Helena. she entered the class in a hurry as she found a some hot guy warming up

" hi I'm Tori Vega, sorry I'm late" she said as she sat down her bag

" its cool Tori you're not that late, anyway I thinking that maybe we could start with some classical ballet just so I can see your abilities" he said as nodded while putting on her en pointe ballet shoes and taking her shorts off so she wear her leotard and tights with a see through shawl

"ok so I'm going to say some techniques and I want you do them ok? I'll start with the basics so first position...second position...third position... fourth...fifth. Ok that was all good just watch your footing" Joey said as he corrected her feet into the right place

" now I want to test your endurance, so do a port de bras on pointe for a whole song and just because I'm a nice guy you can pick the song" he said smiling at her as he saw the panic on her face

" ok then I want '_Taking Over Me' by Lawson, _as long as I can sing" she said smiling knowing he was trying to challenge her but was failing

"as long as you are good, get ready ….1...2...3 …...and up" he said as he timed her

_**later that day**_

everyone had met at the Asphalt Café for lunch since all of their mentors decided to give them a break for working so hard. everything was going fine, Beck and Tori had made up and were currently messing around which made Andre give Jade a look as her que

" so Tori guess who was asking about?" Jade said as she opened her water bottle and took a slip to stop her from laughing

" who?" she said wondering who would ask Jade about her as she turned her attention from Beck to Jade

" Max Lennon" she said not having to fake the shock or the impressiveness every girl felt by just being near him

" wait? Max Lennon as in that real cute but slightly broody drummer? He is so hot" she said as she suddenly felt someone stand on her feet, she didn't have to look at him to know he stood on her foot to tell her to warn her

" yeah him, he said that if you had boyfriend and of course YOU DON'T so he asked if you would go out with him tonight and I told him you would" she said waiting her and Beck's reaction

" tonight? I erm I can't" she said failing to come up with an excuse

" why? Your parents and Trina aren't home yet and it's not like you have a boyfriend or anything" she hinting to the fact that they know

" well..." she said looking at Beck to take the lead but he was busy trying to read Jade so see what she knew if anything

"you know what we better head back or they'll be wondering where we are" Beck said as he gather his stuff up before whispering into Tori's ear that he would meet her at her class to take her home

soon they all headed back to their classes, after lunch Tori and Joey decided to do pas de deux which included doing all sorts of jumps till Tori accidentally went over one of her ankles as she landed funny on her ankle

"owwwww..." she said as she felt the tears coming closer to leaking on to her cheekbones

" hey are you ok?" Joey asked concerned that she had seriously hurt herself

" my ankle hurts really bad" she said as her voice began to shake due to the pain

" can you walk on it?" he asked as he began to help her up onto her feet to test her ankle as she slowly began to walk only to almost fall again if Joey hadn't caught her

" it really hurts" she said now not caring if the tears began to fall like raindrops, seeing how much pain she was in he began to think fast

" here put your ankle onto this and keep this chilled water bottle on it till I come back with the nurse or some actual ice" he said as he placed his hoodie underneath her foot

five minutes later he came back with a first aid book and a bucket of ice and a pack to put it in

" so apparently the nurse is busy something to do with a puppet and a t-Rex I think, so I grabbed these... hold this on it. How is it feeling?" he asked as he handed her the ice pack filled with ice

" it still hurts but the pain is a little duller" she said as she winced as the ice touched her foot

" ok so I'm going to massage your ankle to relax the muscles and pinpoint the pain ok? So let me know if what I'm doing really hurts" h said as he began to massage it

" ow ….OW!" she said trying to grip on to something near by

" im sorry" he said trying to be more gentle

" why the hell are you touching my girlfriend's feet for?" Beck said in full blown jealous mode as Joey and Tori turn to face him

**You'll just have wait and see. As usual let me know what you think by reviewing or pming me also with any suggestion you have, i'd love to hear what you think good or bad**


	11. Chapter 11: trouble in paradise?

Thanks for all the reviews, following and favorites, I'm really gratefully for it and I'm glad you like it. Please remember to let me know what you think about my story also if you want the story to go a certain way. I love hearing what people think :)

Chapter 11: trouble in paradise?

" Beck it's nothing, I just landed weird after a jump and hurt my ankle so Joey was helping me out so I could still dance" Tori said a little annoyed that every time he saw her with a guy he automatically thinks that they were up to something

" oh right... you ok?" he said all of sudden concerned about her wellbeing as he bent down to next her

"yeah I'm fine I just went over it a little, am I good to go?" she said to Joey knowing that she had to talk to Beck on her own

" yeah you should be ok but take it easy tonight and then tomorrow we'll decide the music and stuff like that" Joey said sensing all was not well with the young couple and was secretly happy

Tori got up with the help of Beck and then packed her stuff away which allowed her time to think through what she was going to say to him. When they finally got to her house, Beck made Tori put her foot up once she was showered and changed into something more comfortable despite her protests.

" Beck can you come and sit down, we need to talk" she said while he was making them some tea

"uh oh that doesn't sound good, is everything ok?" he said worried that he wasn't going to like what she had to say

" not really, you know you getting jealous every time a guy even looks at me is getting a little old, I mean today Joey was just helping me out" she said trying her best to express her feelings without getting mad

" I'm sorry but I just hated the fact he was touching you" he said trying to hide his rage and disgust at the thought of other guys hands all over her

" I get that but you realize that he is going to be touching more than just my ankle... he is helping with my form and my dancing skills which means he has touch other parts of me" she said pointing out the obviously

" I know that but doesn't mean I have to like it, plus I think that Joey guy has a thing for you" he said getting quieter and quieter as he said the sentence causing her to move away from him slightly

" I'm sorry what?!" she said outraged at his statement

" I'm not the only one that thinks so, Andre pointed it out" he said trying to defend himself against her accusation that he knew was coming

" fine I'll be carefully but I still think you are being ridiculous" she said as he pulled her closer to him as they selected a movie to watch

for the rest of the night they watched TV and ate junk food while ignoring the bigger issue that was slowly growing, finally Beck decided that it was getting late so he should probably go before his parents realize he wasn't in his trailer. He kissed Tori on the head seeing that she was beginning to fall asleep on the couch. The next morning she realize that she was all alone with only a note with Beck explaining why he left and that he would see her tomorrow at school since she was riding her bike to school. Once she was showered and dressed in a pair of suspender shorts with a black long sleeved t-shirt and white love heart short sleeved t-shirt and her favorite black heeled boots. As she quickly pulled her long curly hair into a messy ponytail, she looked at her schedule to see when she was working with Helena

**_a little later_**

" finally you're here. I've been waiting for ten minutes" Helena said as she handed back Tori's song book to her as she entered the room

" I'm sorry traffic was bad, are you done with this?" she said wondering what Helena had in store with her

"yup I copied down all of the songs which I thought could become great, so I thought that today we could work on one of ones I really loved" she said as she handed her a sheet of music with her lyrics on it

" _'beautiful mistake_'?" she said unsure if she gave her the right song sheet

" yeah I thought it was full of raw emotion and anger, so here's the plan I want to practice it a couple of times then head down to the costume room and pick something for you to wear tonight" she said quite plainly as if it was nothing

" tonight?" Tori said sensing there was more to the story

" I've arranged for you to play an outside concert tonight with some other acts, including the one with a puppet" she said finally revealing the rest of her plan

for the rest morning they rehearsed and rehearsed Tori's song till it was lunchtime where she met up with the rest of the gang

"of course we'll be there to support to you girl" Andre said excited at seeing Tori performing which always made him happy

" yeah it'll be fun we can set out a blanket, get some food plus Max Lennon will be performing so he'll see you sing and you two can talk" Jade said surprising everyone with the mentioning of Max Lennon

" I told you I can't get involved with Max Lennon" she said knowing it would raise a lot of questions but she knew that it was the right thing to do

" oh is that because you don't think he's cute or because you're dating Beck" she said causing Beck to spit out his Juice at her statement, Tori choked on her fruit and Andre burst into laughter

"what- that's ridiculous- no way" they both said at the same time so that sounded all mashed up

" guys you can drop the act, we know" Andre said simply as he took a bite out of his apple

"you know?" Beck said not believing them

" how?" Tori said knowing that there was no use in denying it any more

" Robbie told us, said he saw you making out. Why didn't you tell us?" Jade said wanting to know every single little detail

for the rest of lunch Beck and Tori told them everything about them being a couple, till it was time to go back to class where Helena was waiting to show her a number of different types of outfits. Some of them Tori said no to straight away like one really tight short purple dress or the skirt that looked like a disco ball. She kept looking and just as she thought it was useless she found the perfect outfit, that just screamed her

_**later that night**_

" so are you nervous?" Andre said inside Tori's dressing room while she was putting on her make up before getting dressed

"kinda but not about performing ok maybe a little about that but... can I tell you something" she said as she decided to tell her best friend the truth behind the song

" yeah of course you can" he said as he began to get worried

"the song _'beautiful mistakes_' is about Beck" she said as she felt a tear slid down her face

You'll just have wait and see. As usual let me know what you think by reviewing or pming me also with any suggestion you have, I'd love to hear what you think good or bad


	12. Chapter 12: beautiful mistake

**Thanks for all the reviews, following and favourites, I'm really gratefully for it and im glad you like it. Please remember to let me know what you think about my story . I love hearing what people think. Also im sorry its late i've been really busy lately. I want to say a big thank you to ****LittleLoretta5**** who wrote beautiful mistakes **

Chapter 12:beautiful mistake

" what do you mean it's about Beck?" Andre said worried all was not well with the new couple, it was an unwritten rule among songwriters to never write break up songs about the guy that you're still with

" I wrote it just after our first kiss, and I was so confused about it I mean I had just kissed my friend's ex boyfriend who I've liked since I started Hollywood Arts. I was confused and all I could see was the bad things it would cause" she said as she paced around the room

"hence the mistake part... but about the beautiful part" Andre said smiling as he knew her answer already

" were you listening? I had kissed Beck Oliver, a guy I 've liked since I started! It was like I could feel every cell in my body and they were all getting electrocuted!" she said grinning like a fool as she replayed the memory in her head

" so why are you worried about it?" he said not fully understanding her

"he's going to hear it and think that I just wrote it like yesterday" she said as she sat in a huff

" ok here's what's going to happen you are going to get dressed and get fabulous, and I'm going to talk to Beck... Before you say anything its happening girie" Andre said as he ran out the door before she could stop him.

Tori decided to for once to do as she was told for a change and finished creating her smoky eyes and velvet red lips. She was finally able to slow down her breaths while she was fixing her hair into effortless curls and pinning her twists on either side of her hair, with one last poof to her hair she glanced at her outfit before putting it on.

"Tori you can do this, you've done it before when you were less trained, less experienced. And you can deal with the fall out with Beck, you need this chance to express your music for it be heard. If they hate it then more on but if they love then enjoy it" she said as she gives herself a pep talk

With one glance to the mirror to make sure her religion angle dress and her black platform boots were perfect as was her hair and make up before she headed to the stage to get her microphone on

" hey Tori" Joey said as she was getting her mic on

" Joey what are you doing here" she said as she placed the battery pack on the back of her dress

"I thought I would come by and wish you luck, this is a possible showcase song right?" He said as he watched her in amazment

" yeah Helen thinks its good enough to impress all the big wigs that are going to be there" she said as she took a drink from her water

" how's the ankle?" He said trying to show honest concern for her well being

"it's good, still a bit tender but should be ok for our next class" she said thinking that he thought she wasn't up for whatever difficult task he had for her

" I'm sure you will be, I never doubt that but I had a thought for the music we should use" he said sensing that she was getting panicky about her pending performance

" oh yeah what's that" she said trying to calm her nerves

" we should record you singing a slow song and we should use that" he said as she watched her reaction

" are you serious? Oh my god can't believe this" she said generally excited by this idea

" now go and enjoy your performance, you'll be amazing" he said as he left her at the stage

she drink some more water as she heard the host say her name, knowing that it was now or never.

" hey guys, how you doing tonight? You having fun?" she said to the large crowed in front of her, they responded by a loud cheer

" so I'm going to sing to you tonight a song which I wrote, I think the girls in the audience can relate its about that one perfect kiss with the boy of dreams but there's something wrong about it, its called Beautiful mistake. I hope you like it" she said still smiling although she could Beck smile was a little forced as Andre quickly explained everything

_I never knew  
That I would fall in love with you  
And when it happened  
It hit me hard.  
Which is why I'm singing this  
with a heavy heart_

it's just not right  
It gives me a fright  
This beautiful mistake, it keeps me up at night.  
I need to say  
That on that day  
That kiss we had, it wasn't meant to go that way.  
And when I look at you  
all I see is a  
Beautiful Mistake

So there it is  
I said it and I'm happy that it's  
off my chest.  
I know it hurts.  
But what's the point of a

Relationship

If both aren't in it together.

it's just not right  
It gives me a fright  
This beautiful mistake, it keeps me up at night.  
I need to say  
That on that day  
That kiss we had, it wasn't meant to go that way.  
And when I look at you  
all I see is a  
Beautiful Mistake

I never wanted and I still don't want  
to hurt you  
I know that is

Such

A cliché  
But I need you to understand  
That this isn't "stand by your man"  
And I am hurting too.  
I know it seems like I'm cold hearted  
But I'm not just doing this for me  
I'm doing it for you.

it's just not right  
It gives me a fright  
This beautiful mistake, it keeps me up at night.  
I need to say  
That on that day  
That kiss we had, it wasn't meant to go that way.  
And when I look at you  
all I see is a  
Beautiful Mistake

once she was finished, the audience exploded into a mass noise of cheering and asking for more, as Tori left the stage she was greeted by all of her friends and Beck in her dressing room

" oh my god, Tori that song was amazing" Jade said as she hugged her as they were pulling back Jade handed her a bunch of red roses

" thanks Jade, these are beautiful" Tori said as she put them down

" yeah see I told you were worrying for nothing, everyone loved that song" Andre told his best friend before giving a bear hug

"thanks Andre I should have listened to you, what did you think Beck?" she asked him since she had noticed for the first time that he was silent

" it was good...i have to ask though-"he started to say before he interrupted by Tori

" I wrote it after the first time we kissed yeah but that was when all I could was the bad things like hurting Jade or ruining our friendship. I mean I don't still feel that way" she said as she moved closer to him

"are you sure?" he said as he put his arms around her waist

" positive" she said as she kissed him while their friends told them to get a room

**maybe in the next chapter Jade wont be so nice. As usual let me know what you think by reviewing or pming me also with any suggestion you have, i'd love to hear what you think good or bad**


	13. Chapter 13: hot and sweaty part 2

Thanks for all the reviews, following and favourites, I'm really gratefully for it and im really glad you like it. Please remember to let me know what you think about my story . I love hearing what people think. Also im sorry its late i've been really busy lately. I'm pleased to let you know that only human has had over 6 thousand views so thank you and keep it coming :)

Chapter 13: hot and sweaty part 2

Tori went back to her dressing to get all of her things together since Beck had offered to give her a lift home due to the fact that they decided he would stay at her house that night. When she went into her dressing room she say a single yellow sunflowers( her favourites) with a card on it saying 'you shine brighter than the sky, forever in my heart your little Joey' . She quickly gathered her things as she meet Beck at his car, before entering it she threw away the flower. Knowing something wasn't right cause the Tori he knew and loved would never throw away a perfectly good sunflower, however as they began to silently drive away from the school he questioned when to bring it up

" so how are your showcase pieces coming along?" Tori said as she messed around with his iPod trying to find music for them to listen to on the way to hers

"It's good, I mean Stevie is confidant that my awesome guitar skills will woo the big time music producers" he said bragging in a good way about his progress

" what song are you doing?" She said trying to distract herself

" we haven't decided yet but we have a few choices, also my combat fighting is so realistic that you would run to my defence" he said as he smiled at the memory

"That happened one time and I really thought he was hurting you" she said as she hit his arm for mocking her

" yeah I like the fact you as my friend tried to take on a guy more then twice your size and Jade as my girlfriend did nothing" he said as he laughed at it while he parked

" yeah well she was too busy plotting her next evil plan against me" she said as she grabbed her bags

" here let me take them for you, anyway she's been nice to you lately" he said as he took her bags and flowers and presents off of her

" I know I still think that even that is weird, I mean kinda waiting for the next bomb to go off" she said as she unlocked her front door

" maybe it will last, who knows? I'll be right back I'm just going to put these in your room" he said as he gave her the flowers to put in vases which she did

When he came back downstairs, he found her in the kitchen making them something to eat but he could tell that something was bothering her since she wasn't really paying any attention to what she was doing which was a danger thing to be while cooking pasta and its sauce

" hey I think you mean you put salt in that sauce as not sugar" he said chuckling at her as he took the sugar away from her and handed her the salt

" thanks I guess I'm kinda distracted" she said as she focused on their food

" I can see that, you want talk about?" He said as he turned of the oven and pulled ever towards the couch, not really giving her an option to talk about it

" fine but I don't want you to get anger when I tell you ok?" She said as she got out the card from Joey, Beck nodded slight as he began to worry

Beck took off his hoodie and put it around her, not because she was cold but because he knew that the smell, his smell, from his jumper would comfort her in ways he could physically do

" when i was backstage I got talking to Joey and I didn't think anything of it I mean it didn't say anything weird but ... When I got back to my dressing room he left me a flower..." She said as she pulled the sleeves of her jumper so that they covered most of fingers

" the sunflower that you threw away?" He said as he tried to comfort her by gently stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers

" yeah the sunflower" she said as looked up to the ceiling, he could see that tears were beginning to form in her eyes

" why would you throw it?" He said gently although he was beginning to think that there was a lot more going on between them than she had previously let on

"Because of the card that was with it" she said as she gave him the card, she could see his face change from gentle Beck to angry/jealous

Beck scrunched up the card and threw it away across the room the best he could

"Why does he mean by forever in his heart or your little Joey" he said as he stood up and started to pace

" I don't know, I've never called him that. You said you thought he liked me or he would try something with me, I think this it" she said as she began to panic

" come here... Shhhh, ok here's what we are going to do: in your next dance class with him I'll be there" he said as he pull her in close for a hug as he gently stroked her hair

" won't he wonder why you're there?" She said as instantly began to feel better by his touch

" nope cause you'll tell him that you've chosen me as you're dance partner,I'm more you're height and build it just makes more sense" he said as he saw her nod in agreement

For the rest of night they decided not to discuss the whole Joey thing instead they to make cakes, watch bad 80's movies while eating ice cream and cuddling up on the couch together in the pjs covered by a Tori bed sheets. Around three in morning Tori fell asleep laying her head on Beck's legs, which left Beck all alone with his thoughts as he gently stroked Tori's long curly brown hair. He couldn't help but think that him dancing with Tori would only make things worse.

A week and half later

Since Tori's performance, Beck had been at everyone of her dance classes to make sure Joey didn't try to make a move on her and so far he hadn't but he wasn't happy that Beck was dancing with her, that he was allow to touch. They could both tell as much due to the fact that Joey was being extra hard on Tori as he criticised her on every little thing which was not good thing considering the fact that the showcase was a month away. One day just before Tori's dance class she got a text from Beck saying that he would be late due to the fact that Helena was checking on his progress in his combat act. So she walked into her dance class full of dread as she began to get changed

" where's Beck?" Joey said as he startled her as she put her dance shoes on

" he's stuck in his combat class" she said as she made her way to the middle of the floor

" shame but you need the practise so I guess we need to do it without him" he said harshly

" fine I practise my parts and when me and Beck are alone we can do it together" she said as she took off her jumper so she was only wearing a pair of sweats and tank top

" no I need to see the whole dance meaning I'll have to step in Beck's place so lets get started" Joey said as they got into position

So for the next half and an hour they kept practising the dance over and over again and nothing had happened until they were doing the last move which included Joey gently raised Tori's arms then gently stroking them but instead of lifting her up so that she was laying with her back on his shoulders. He twisted her around so that they face to face and very close, Tori didn't know what to do she was terrified to move as he pushed a piece of hair out of face as he leaned in and pulled her close as he kissed. Tori struggled to pull him off her and when she did, she step back away from and slapped him hard on the face as she quickly grabbed her stuff and left the room as fast as she could while the tears fell down her face.

"Tori...Tori...TORI! What's going on? Are you ok?" Beck sausage as he grabbed a hold of her as she ran past him

" Beck ... Omg we have to go... Now!" She said as she took his hand and ran to the car

She hoped that she could forget what had just did she know that Jade had seen the whole thing from the open door and not only that but had the photos to prove it.

Aww poor Tori, wonder what she'll do next also what's Jade going to do with that photo, knowing Jade it will be nothing good. As usual let me know what you think by reviewing or pming me also with any suggestion you have, i'd love to hear what you think good or bad


	14. Chapter 14: picture time

_Thanks_ for all the reviews, following and favourites, I'm really gratefully for it and im really glad you like it. Please remember to let me know what you think about my story . I love hearing what people think. Also im sorry its late i've been really busy lately. To those who asked me not to make Jade the bad guy I have tried my best and hope you like it

Chapter 14: picture time

Beck drove them out to the woods near his house/trailer because he knew that they would need privacy for whatever was going with Tori. Since getting into the car at their school neither one had said anything, partly due to the fact that Beck didn't know what to say to make her feel better and also partly due to the fact Tori being scared of his reaction. Once he stopped the car in the middle of a clearing within the woods, he twisted his body in his seat so that his back to the window but also that he could see her face better. Back at school all he could see I'm her eyes was fear and shock but now it was mixed with shame and guilt

"Tori tell me what's going on?" He asked trying to hide the fear in his voice knowing it would send he over the edge

" where were you?" She said as the tears began to fall down her face quicker, she knew it was wrong to blame him but she didn't know what else to do

" I told you, Helena wanted to see my combat routine and I tried to get out of it but I couldn't ...wait did something happen with Joey" he said as it suddenly dawned on him, it was too simple for her reaction to be about him missing practice

"Yeah it did ... He kissed me!" She said as she slowly began to break down, finally admitting what just happened

" he what?" He shouted at the thought of Joey kissing and touching his girlfriend

" since you weren't there he decided to go step in your place and instead of letting go of me to do my solo, he spun me around to face him and kiss me" she said in a hurry as well as finally composing herself

" did you kiss him back?" He said not being able to believe what he was hearing from her

" no I pulled away from him and slapped him then I got the hell out of there" she said trying to reassure him

" did he ... Did he hurt you?" He said while he quickly scanned her for any signs of harm

" no actually I think he is embarrassed and freaked out as I am and if not then he should be" she said as she pulled the sleeves of her jumper so that it covered her fingers

" are you okay?" He said as he kicked himself for not asking that in the place

" yeah Im fine just really freaked out, you?" She said unsure of how he was really feeling Bout the whole thing

"I'm okay I'm just concerned about you, what do we do now?" He said not knowing what to do always left uneasy

" as much as I hate to say it I'm going to have talk to him about it, I want you to be there too" she said knowing they both didn't want her to be alone with him in case something bad happened

" what about your classes?" He asked as he moved closer to her while taking her hand in his

" well since there is a month to the showcase I can tell Helena that I need to do it on my own .. With you, I don't really need Joey" she said as she leaned her forehead on his

" you I love you right?" He said knowing this always put a smile on her face, it was his favourite thing to do

" yeah I know, I love you" she said as she went in for a cuddle

Beck then drove Tori home to spend her last night of freedom alone before her parent got back from their trip with Trina, he had asked her countless of times if she wanted him to stay but she kept saying that she would be fine. After he left her place he headed straight for his trailer where he went for a shower and got dressed for bed. Just as he was settling down in his bed with a cup of hot chocolate and a book, he heard knock at the door. I don't know who it could be since Tori would have texted him before hand. So he went to open the door to find a very conflicted Jade

" Jade what are you doing here at this time?" He said while he stepped aside to let her in which she did

" I need to tell you something" she said in a way that he could tell that whatever she was about to do, she didn't want to do it

" sure what is it?" He said defeatedly due to the fact he didn't know how many confession he could take on the one night

" I was walking by one of the dance classes when I saw Joey and Tori kissing... I'm so sorry" she said showing honesty concern for him

" you saw them kissing?" He said wondering why Tori never told him that one of their friends saw them ... Unless she didn't know that Jade had seen them

" yeah and I took this in case you didn't believe me" she said as she looked in her phone for the picture she took, when she found it she showed Beck

" wow... It's one thing to be told about it, it's another thing completely to see it" he sad not being able to take his eyes away from the screen, if he didn't know the whole truth he would have thought Tori was really into it

" I know this must be hard on you, I saw the way you looked at Tori i mean you really like" she said as she tried to comfort and soothe him from Tori's cheating ways

" Jade you have it all wrong, Tori told what happened she pulled away and slapped him then ran away therefore we are still together" he said plainly

" she told you that that? And you believed her?" She said not believe how naive he was being

" yeah you should have see her I mean she was really upset plus Tori wouldn't do that to me" he said as he sat down on his bed

" Beck open your eyes, she is making a fool of you" she said trying to make him see the truth

" I am and the truth is she didn't kiss him back and you are trying really hard to push other ideas into my head" he said as he felt his tempter rise

" I am just trying to protect you" she said almost shouting as she could feel her own temper ad his rise

" protect me? From what?" He said wondering what he could possible be in danger from that would require protection from Jade

" hurting like you did when we split up" she screamed at him hoping to shout some sense into him

" what you and me had is different from what me and Tori have" he said wondering how she could ever compare the two

" how?" She said as she tried to look for the difference but failed

" because ...because I never loved you" he shouted as he finally admitted something he kept a secret from so many years

With that Jade pushed him as she left his trailer and got into her car, on the way home she kept thinking one thought; that her and Beck's whole relationship was a complete and total lie. Every time she told him she loved him and he said it back and she believe him, what a fool she had been. When she got home she was still fuming from his little outburst that all she could think about was wanting to hurt him like he had hurt her so she did the only thing she could think of. She went to her computer and uploaded the photo of Joey and Tori kissing from her phone, then wrote an email to Helena inform her of an inappropriate relationship between mentor and student with the photo attached when she was finished she signed it as a concerned fellow student. Then she press send

The next day Tori felt so much better, so much so that she texted Beck asked if he wanted to go for a run with her. When she was finished changing into her short and a vest top she checked her phone to see a reply from Beck saying he would meet her outside her house in five minutes. So she went to her door as she quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail, we. She open the door she gave Beck a big reassuring smile as she quickly kissed him before getting a head start. They kept running till they made a full circle back to Tori's house where opened the door after grabbing the mail, she looked through it once they were inside while Beck got them a couple of bottles of water. In the mail she saw a letter from her school

" that's weird" she said as she sat down opening the letter

" what is?" He said as he gave her the bottle of water and sat next to her

" I got a letter from Hollywood Arts" she said not know whether that was a good thing or not

" what does it say?" He said trying to prompt her into finding out as she took out the letter from the envelop and began to read it

" oh my god! This cannot be happening" she said panicky as she read and re-read the words in front of her

" what does it says?" He said as he worried about what was going on, of her reaction was anything to go by it was nothing good

" it's say I've been kicked out of Hollywood Arts" she said in a state of shock

No more hollywood arts?! What will she do? As usual let me know what you think by reviewing or pming me also with any suggestion you have, i'd love to hear what you think good or bad


	15. Author's note

Sorry guys I'm really struggling to write chapter 15, nothing sounds when I write so bear with me and if you have any solutions or suggestion please let me but either reviewing or pming me

Also I was wondering if you guys think its a good idea to finish the story now or continue it and then write a sequel?

Let me know, I'm sooooooooooo sorry

( I know it's cheeky of me but you can check out my other stories)


	16. Chapter 15: the new normal

**_Thanks_**** for all the reviews, following and favourites and suggestion it really helped me out, I'm really gratefully for it and im really glad you like it. Please remember to let me know what you think about my story . I love hearing what people think. Also im sorry its late i've been really struggling lately with this chapter**

Chapter 15: the new normal

"No way would Iron man beat Thor, all he would have to do is take the suit apart then beat up the man inside" Robbie said as he passed out everyone's coffee orders

" Iron man is out of pure metal, if he punched you it would hurt even you were a god" Andre said sitting on the stairs in the school hallways, with Robbie and Beck

" seriously?! Thor is god plus he has that axe-hammer thing" Robbie said debating one of lives bigger questions: who would win in a fight Iron man or Thor

" guys you have got to get a girlfriend, both of you. I mean I think it's got to the point that you actually need one" Beck said chuckling at his rather lame friends, all the while not looking up from his book

" all the girls in school are busy stressing about showcase" Andre said stating the obvious

" yeah and what better way to relax than go out with two charming and slight dorky guys" Beck said putting his book in his bag

" in that case I'm going to see what a certain red head is up to tonight" Robbie said as he went to find Cat in the costume room

" at least someone is taking my advice, you should too. We better head to practice before Helena- oh wow!" Beck said suddenly stopping mid sentence as he caught sight of Tori's now bare locker

It had been two weeks since Tori got the letter saying that she had been kicked out of Hollywood Arts for an inappropriate relationship with a teacher, when her parents got back into town they went for a meeting with Helena who told them there was pictures. However they still believed her when she told them the truth after seeing the pictures for herself. Once Beck had heard that there was photos involved, he knew that this was Jades revenge for him hurt her. He hated the fact that Tori, the girl he loved, got hurt and had to face the consequences for his actions because of him. A lot of things had happened in two weeks, one things

**_Flashback- 1/2 weeks ago_**

_They were in Tori's room although Beck wasn't official allowed to be there since it was past midnight, Tori kept pacing in front of him. She just couldn't believe all this was happening, first she was kicked of the school she loved so much, second someone betrayed her by going to Helena about the photos that they took. Beck didn't know what to do to comfort her, he could tell that she was going crazy with all the questions that were forming in her head as she began to finally take in all the information from the last few days. _

_" those photos are really bad Beck, I mean they make it look like it was mutual or that I wanted it to happen" she said finally breaking the silence that fallen between them _

_" yeah but you know the truth and more to the point Joey knows it, not to mention me and you parents. Between all of us we can get this sorted" he said trying to sound upbeat about it even though inside he was freaking out too_

_" I hope so because the alternative is too depressing to think about... You know what I want to know?" She said suddenly coming to a halt with the pacing _

_" what?" He said wondering what would suddenly change her doom and gloom attitude to outrage and annoyance _

_" who took that photo? I mean its low quality so clearly it was taken from a cell phone which means the person was in the room" she said baffled at how someone could do that_

_" I actually knew who took it" he said slowly and quietly as he motioned for her to sit beside him on her bed_

_" and by the look on your face it wasn't just a random student walking the classroom was it?" She said while her voice began to shake with emotion_

_" it was Jade, I'm so sorry" he said grabbing her hand so that he could gently stroke it with his thumb, he knew she loved it when he did that_

_" why would she do that? We've been getting along better, almost as if we were actual friends" she said not bothering to disguise the hurt in her voice or on her face _

_" she came to my place to tell me you had cheated on me with Joey and even showed me the pictures but things got out of control when I insisted you didn't which to us just yelling at each other till I said I never loved her" he said feeling horrible that he had let this happen to her_

_" so she sent the photos Helena saying I was having a inappropriate relationship with a teacher to what hurt me or hurt you?" She said trying to get her head around it, she thought it would one of her friends that betrayed her_

_" both I think, Tori I'm so sorry that she did this to get back at me. You have to believe when I say that I would have never have said that if I thought she would take it out on you" he said showing all the sadness and guilt on his face_

_" I know that ok? I don't blame you, I blame Jade. Listen to me I love you Beck Oliver" se said kissing his intertwined hand in hers_

_" I love you too and I promise I'll make this right" he said pulling her into a hug_

**Present day**

" I still can believe that Jade did that to Tori, i thought they were cool now" Andre said suddenly wishing for easier times

" yeah I know but I told it had nothing to do with something Tori did, it was all me and Jade being Jade" Beck said walking into the theatre where practice was now being held

" still she must have known Helena would do something pretty bad, did she think that Tori would just get a slap on the wrist" Andre said preparing his equipment to show Helena his mixing abilities

" who knows what goes through her crazy evil head? Have you spoken to her since it all came out?" Beck said getting changed into clothes that he could move in better

" not since I confronted her about it, you?" He said grabbing a bottle of himself and throwing one to Beck which he caught

" once since I found out it was her and that was only to have a screaming match" he said opening the water to take a slip

" remember that because that's how I found out what she did" Andre said as Helena began to walk into the theatre

**_Flashback-the next day_**

_The day after Beck told Tori the truth about who sent that pictures to Helena, he went into school although it took a lot of convincing from Tori since he insisted he didn't want to without her, she told him to go for her. He tried his best to focus on whatever he was meant to be doing, but he was too distracted by everything that was going on with Tori. He was able to keep it under wraps till he saw Jade with Andre, acting as though she had done nothing wrong _

_" you cannot be serious? How can you sit there with her best friend and pretend you didn't just ruin her life?" He shouted at her while he walked towards them in the hallway_

_" Beck, dude calm down! What are you talking about?" Andre said putting a hand on Beck's chest to stop from getting closer to Jade _

_" oh you mean she didn't tell you? Shocker! Go on tell him...tell him!" He screamed at her point between her and Andre _

_" Beck ... Don't do this" she begged him, she was finally get close to Andre and she didn't need Beck ruining it _

_" no fine I'll telling him! Jade emailed pictures of Joey and Tori kissing to Helena saying they wee having an inappropriate relationship despite the fact it was one kiss and she pulled away!" He shouted, attracting attention from the other students in the hallway _

_" WHAT! How could you do that to her?" Andre said moving away from her out of disgust _

_" I am a concerned student and I felt it was my civil duties to inform the head teacher" she said smoothy as she moved so that she facing them directly _

_" i can't believe you! You were friend and SHE TRUSTED YOU!" He screamed while Andre held him back to stop from doing something stupid _

_" what is going on here?!" Helena said breaking through the circle of students that had gathered to see all the commotion _

_" why don't you ask your informant?" Beck said harshly forgetting who he was talking to_

_" mr Oliver need I remember you to watch your attitude! Now tell me!" She demanded although she thought she already knew the answer _

_" whatever I need to get to practice" Beck said walking away from everything, without so much as a glance to Jade_

_After that Helena figured she would try to find out later when they had calmed downs and slowly the crowd began to go away which left Andre and Jade alone_

_" she's my best friend Jade, how long did you think you could keep this from me huh? You know what? Stay the hell away from me ...actually from all of us!" He said walking away from her for good, leaving Jade alone with her tears_

**Present day**

Helena had issued a list of acts that she wanted to see so Beck and Andre were waiting outside the theatre with the rest of the students. This gave them more time to plan their next move, ever since they realised that Tori couldn't come back and that due to the fact that Joey had left for his next show there was no way to prove that it was innocent. So they had came up with a killer plan

" yeah but do you think it will work" Beck asked realising how big a job this was, but he would do anything for Tori

" yeah it should i mean I can get the right people to helps so can you, the only two problems are Tori and Helena" Andre said drinking out of his water bottle

" of course we need to get Tori on board since it all about and for her and Helena since she could find out and kick us out too" he said stating the obvious while looking out for any spies

" so it's settled then, we need to get Tori to preform at showcase"

**Will it work? Also what's tori up to now? As usual let me know what you think by reviewing or pming me also with any suggestion you have, i'd love to hear what you think good or bad**


	17. Chapter 16: suffering in silence

**__****Thanks ********for all the reviews, following and favourites and suggestion it really helped me out, I'm really gratefully for it and im really glad you like it. Please remember to let me know what you think about my story . I love hearing what people think. Also im sorry its late i've been really struggling to write this and my other story **

Chapter 15: the new normal

Chapter 16: suffering in silence

Tori had always been a firm believer that things happened for a reason such as Trina's tongue swelling to the size of a giant banana meaning that someone would have to step in her place so that Andre could still perform which only left Tori since she knew all the words and moves to the dance which ended in her moving schools to Hollywood Arts. Or being forced to change her personality to perform at the Platinum Awards and not be able to talk about which lead to Beck guessing then telling her how amazingly sweet she was and eventually lead to them become a couple. Even now she could see the chain of events that lead to her being kicked out of Hollywood Arts, like Joey kissing her so Jade could catch them and take the picture to show Helena who would have no choice but to kick her out and fire Joey. She just didn't know why the universe would want this to happen or why it had to happen, the others times she could see the why but not now. This is things she pondered about while slowly watching the clock as the minutes in another boring maths at her new school, Hamilton High.

" Miss Vega!" her teacher said impatiently as she interrupted her rambling thoughts that were spinning around in her head

" I'm sorry what?" she said suddenly realizing that she hadn't been listening to a thing the teacher has been saying, not like that was anything new

" I asked you solve the problem on the board, why don't you give it a go?" she said trying to help her out while silently tried work Tori out

" nope can't do it sorry" she said barely looking that problem on the board, knowing that soon the teacher would get bored and more onto someone more involved

"Miss Vega you may find more useful if you actually paid attention to what's going on around you, Lexie? She said asking Lexie the question instead, she was well known as the know it all of the school

Tori went back to scribbling down lyrics on her book although it wasn't as if she would ever get to perform them again, for her that chapter of her life was over. Suddenly she heard the sound that was quickly becoming her saviour which was the bell signalling the end of the day. As she gathered her things together so she could make a quick exit her teacher asked her to stay behind she could speak to her.

" Tori I don't understand, you are capable of the work since every test and homework you are given you get the best marks so why don't you show that in class" the teacher asked as she began to lose hope in Tori

"you want the truth?... You know when you were little and you used to think that your life was as good as it got then you were shown better. Well I was shown better till it was ripped from underneath me before I got a chance to say goodbye and now everything seems dull and void" she said finally admitting it herself more than anyone else as she walked away from the teacher who just watched her walk away shocked at her confession

as she walked down the hall to go to her boring and plain locker to get her books out of it before going home, she heard a noise that was all to familiar to her or at least it used to be. She decided to follow the sound which took her to the back of the school theatre

"_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,  
And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?  
My tender heart tends to start to bleed.  
And when someone needs a makeover,  
I simply have to take over!  
I know, I know exactly what they need" _sang the girl she recognised as Ava who was attempting to sing _Popular _from Wicked, although failing due to the fact she wasn't in key or in control of her voice while going on to higher notes

" Ava that was good, just remember to support your diaphragm more" the teacher in charge said from her small desk in the middle of the audience

"Ok I'll try its just that I don't understand why, I mean I can do it without amateur tricks like that" Ava said with confidence that came across as cockiness

" it's just until till you get more comfortable with the song, now I'd like to hear Freddy and Maisie singing _As Long As Your Mine" _she said sitting back down as two other students came in who were playing Elphaba and Fiyero who were the main couple in play

Tori sat down to watch the song, she wasn't sure why but it intrigued her to see how they preformed almost as if she was back at Hollywood Arts and as if nothing had changed. Although all the mistakes that they were making were slowly bringing her back down to earth. Once it was finished the teacher stood back up

" ok guys that was ...better I mean the singing as ok" she said unsure how to phrase her words

" if ok meant stiff" Tori said without meaning to, it just slipped out before she thought about it

" I'm sorry? Did you say something?" asked the teacher as she and the rest of the students in the theatre turned to Tori's direction to try and make out her identity

" no … I'm sorry I didn't mean to … its just that... they're characters are meant to be in love and they are acting as though they hate each other which in turn means that the love and affection that is meant to be in the song isn't there" she said stumbling as she tried to stop herself from saying anything

"Tori right? How would you do it?" asked the teacher know as Miss Wakefield while motioning for her to come further into the theatre

" I would acted more in love with the guy even if I hate him, I would be close to him and occasional tough him gently. Anything really to show the audience to my character was in love with him" she said simply as the others began to give her dirty looks

" can you sing? I mean could you demonstrate how to act through singing?" Miss Wakefield asked as she was hoping that Tori might be the answer to her prayers

" I'm sorry I don't really do that any more" she said sadly thinking of all the times she preformed

"please just a couple of bars of defying gravity" she said knowing that if she did it in the past she might have be good and if she wasn't mistaken this was the student that went to Hollywood Arts before

"_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by  
The rules of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes  
And leap..." _Tori sang with force and power behind her voice that left everyone speechless

" I hope that helps but like I said I don't sing or perform any more" she said grabbing her bag and walking out of the theatre and down the hall

when she finally walked outside where she planned to walk home she found Andre and Beck standing beside Beck's car waiting for her

"hey baby g, I thought you would never get out of there!" Andre said leaning against Beck's car while they waited for her

" what are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be rehearsing for showcase?" she said sounding surprised at their appearance, it was as if her two world were colliding

" it finished early since we have an early start tomorrow with costume fittings and final sound checks and stuff so we thought we would pick you up from school. How was it?" Beck said pulling her a hug as he kissed the top her head gently

" you know awful and boring as usual" she said giving them a small smile as they got into the car

soon they arrive at one of their hangouts which was right on the bench as they got out and took off their shoes so that they could walk on the sand. Once they were sitting on the logs round a fire Beck gave Andre a small nod as he pulled Tori closer to him so she could proper snuggle in to him

" so me and Beck have be thinking about ways to get you back into Hollywood Arts and before you say anything something has to be done" Andre said looking at her in a no nonsense way as she pulled away from Beck to look at his face

" yeah its not fair or right for your talents to be wasted at a normal school, so we've came up with a plan to help you get back in" he said trying to comfort her by rubbing the small of her back

" fine what's this plan of yours?" she asked realising they were right

"seriously?" they both said not believing she would actually hear them out

" your right I mean I hate it there so if there is even a small chance I could go back to doing what I love then I'll do it" she said knowing she had to at least try every possibility

" ok we were thinking that at the end of the showcase after everyone has performed, that we would hijack the stage and stuff so that you could come out and perform. Showing everyone that you belong there" Andre said looking to see her reaction and then motioned for Beck to jump in

" yeah and we've already talked to Robbie who agreed to the lighting and sound for you, Cat said she would get your costume and make up sorted and would help you get ready since she is performing at the beginning of showcase, and Andre and me will play any instruments that you need us to play. All you would have to do is turn up and sing" he said trying to convince her it was good idea

"I'm in" she said shocking them all as she realised that although it would get them into trouble if it failed but well worth the risk

******I see trouble ahead for our favourite gang! As usual let me know what you think by reviewing or pming me also with any suggestion you have, i'd love to hear what you think good or bad**


	18. Chapter 17: make it shine part 1

_**Thanks **_******for all the reviews, following and favourites and suggestion it really helped me out, I'm really gratefully for it and im really glad you like it. Please remember to let me know what you think about my story . I love hearing what people think. Also im sorry its late**

Chapter 17: Make it Shine part 1

the next day Tori woke up with a knot in her stomach as she slowly got up from her bed and fixed her pyjamas before going down stairs to find a not from her parents telling her that they needed to go out to do some shopping and thought she need the sleep so they didn't want her before leaving but they'd be back before they needed to leave to go to showcase. Tori was kinda of thankful that her parents had left for most of the day since she need the time and space to practice without being questioned. She slowly looked through her notebook of lyrics and decided on a song that with a little work would have the desired effect she wanted. Before getting to work she sent a quick text Andre since she knew Beck was busy getting a costume fitting and Andre would be on a break.

Tori: picked a song so I'll spend the day working on it and stuff, hows things going on your side

Andre: ok if you need any help or whatever with the song then web cam me, Robbie texted me about two minutes ago saying he's worked things out with Sinjin who is going to be a look out for Helena while Robbie does the lighting

Tori: ok what about Cat? I mean the way I see it I cant come too fancy cause that would tip my parents off

Andre: I guessed as much so she's set up a place where you can dressed plus she'll do you hair and whatnot and she'll send you pictures of the suggested outfits for you to pick from. What instruments do you need

Tori: I guess I need piano and a drum kit although it light on the drums , the music is really soft and gentle. Is that okay?

Andre: its different from your usual music which is good, i've got to go. I'll keep you updated

with that she decided to get started since she had a lot of work to do and not at lot of time to do it in

_**At Hollywood Arts **_

Beck had spent the morning in the dressing room being fitted for his costumes which were a pair of black dance pants and only that for his combat performance and for his musical performance he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and white tshirt that was going under a red checkered shirt with red converse shoes. Since his combat performance was near the end of the showcase he had arranged to meet Tori and Cat at their secret hideout so that he could sneak her onto the stage without anyone see them. He knew that this plan was faulty and there was so many things that go wrong with it like everyone being involved getting kicked out of school but honestly if it meant the love of his life could get a chance a doing what she loved, he would do it a thousand times over. Beck went into one of the music rooms where they were currently calling base from project get tori back into school, the title was a working progress.

" hey what's the latest?" he asked as he grabbed a chair while opening his water bottle to take a sip of it

" Tori texted and said she's working on the song so that's covered, Robbie is mentally trying to work the lighting, Cat is currently on a shopping spree to find what she calls the perfect let-Tori-back-in-shes-amazing outfit plus a place where she would set up base" Andre said summarising what had been going on since the last time he asked

"you know I really hope this works cause I cant stand to see her in that place any more, you know sometimes she would come to mine and just cry because she felt that she couldn't be her" he said knowing that this was something Andre probably already knew

" yeah I know and that's just the tip of the ice berg" he said without realising it, he couldn't help but let his mind wonder onto other things

" what do you mean?" Beck said suddenly aware of the fact that Tori has always told Andre more than she told him so if anyone was to know everything going on with Tori, it would be Andre

" okay you never heard this but Tori told me a couple of days ago that if she couldn't get back in Hollywood Arts then she would go to Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts" he said sadly knowing that this made their plan that more important

" but that's in New York?" he said making it sound more like a question than a statement despite already knowing the answer but having Andre confirm it made it more real to him

" which is why this plan has to work cause I cant lose my best friend and you cant lose your girlfriend" he said trying to make him focus on the here and now

" imagine how bad it would be if she was gone completely I mean I only see her half the time now and even that is killer" he said still thinking about how it would be if she was gone from their lives although

" dude snap out of it, I know that Tori leaving is upsetting but before that happens we need to make sure that we can say we did anything we could to stop it from happening ok?" he said knowing there was no room for mistakes or people losing control of their emotions

" okay so what do I need to do?" he said refocusing on his part

" for the actual performance I need to learn this music for the drums then I need you to act as a bodyguard in case things take a turn for the worse" he said slightly laughing at how everything would either go one way or another

suddenly the door opened to reveal Sikowitz who automatically sense that something was going with the two boys and since he knew them so well he could now tell when they were plotting something. So he entered the room closing the door behind him so that they wouldn't be overheard by anyone in the hallway, the boys fell silent aware at the fact Sikowitz may have heard their plan or at least some of it

" guys what's going on?" he said stopping them for telling him a bunch of stories of anything but the truth, Beck and Andre looked each other trying to decide whether to tell him the truth

" if we tell you then you can't go to Helena and I know that it could risk your job but if we tell you then we are telling you as our friend and not our teacher" Beck said taking the lead since it was him who put Tori in this mess to start with him

" fine I wont got to Helena although I doubt I would any way so what it is?" he said kinda worried what kinda trouble the boys had gotten themselves into

" we've came up with a plan to get Tori back into Hollywood Arts" Andre said waiting for his reaction although it continued to remain natural with a hint of surprise

" oh really? How?" he said intrigued at how they aimed to achieve what he had been failing to do for that last couple of weeks

" yeah we're going to sneak her onto the stage so that she can perform in front of everyone in the boards" Beck said trying to sound as if he wasn't terrified that they're chances of making it wok were shattered

" how do you plan on doing that?" he said moving around to see the notes and things they had written out concerning their plan

" me and Beck are going to play instruments for her, Robbie will be doing lighting and Cat will help Tori with her hair, make up and costumes then Beck will sneak on after the shows done" Andre said waiting to see his reaction as indicator to whether he believed it would work or not

" which means no one will be looking for Helena or spies because you'll be busy" he said stating the obvious to them, he saw their faces fall as they realised their flaw

" I guess so" Beck said sadly seeing no way around that chance

" well it looks to me that you could one more member to help you guys out and be your look out" he said smiling to them

_**Later that day**_

just before Tori's parents came back to the house, she began to get dressed in a pair of high waisted wide legged dark jeans with a short sleeved cropped green and white spotted tshirt which she paired with green heeled suede shoes, her short lace white biker jacket and a green clutch. She decided to simply sweep the front of her hair back with a a white hair band making it easy to fix later, this was also why she only put a thin layer of eyeliner and mascara with a soft rose lip stain. She wanted to look as though she had made an effort and tried to look her best especially since she knew people would look at her. However she wanted to make it easy for her and Cat to re-do her hair and make up to go with her outfit but also have enough to get dressed with having to rush around making room for mistakes. She also didn't want her parents to be aware of anything going on till they had to know and could no longer stop her.

Suddenly she head the door slam shut snapping her out of thoughts as she headed downstairs to get her parents so that they could leave soon for showcase, she knew she would relax slightly once she was in her seat and things were in motion and could no longer be stopped. She hated to think of her other choice if this didn't work. Although she looked up online this after noon while she was having a break and saw that the school board as well as the artistic board would be in the audience tonight and he just hoped that her performance would be enough to convince them that she belonged there even if Helena believed otherwise. Once she spoke to her parents they began to drive to the school.

" you know sweetie if you don't feel comfortable being here then we can always leave" her mom asked her seeing her nerves to mean something different than they did

" no mom I'm fine really, I just want to support my friends and I guess I just realised how much I've missed the place" she said looking around as memories began to flood her mind

" all you have to do is the word and we are out of here and into the nearest ice cream store" her dad said chuckling slightly at her love for ice cream

" like I said I'm all good right now" she said knowing that it would make it easier to leave later if her parents thought she was already putting a brave face on it

" ok then why don't we find our seats before it begins" her mom said as she led them towards the entrance which allowed Tori to have a quick at her phone to see that Sikowitz had joined them

" oh look sweetie, Cat is the first act we see and she doing a one women act... hmm that's interesting" her mom said once they had sat down and began to look through the programme, if Tori knew Cat than she knew it would be more than interesting

" I know I think I've seen it before and it's really funny mom, you'll love it" Tori said as she began to plan her escape like when she would go and how

suddenly the light began to dim signalling the fact that the show was about to start and sure enough after a while of darkness and silence, Cat came out dressed as half a man and half a women as she performed a scene about a couple playing both parts brilliantly. Tori watched as she felt as ping of jealously of her friends were preforming and never had stopped like she did. Before she knew it the break had been and they were on the second round of performances, so far she thought that her friends had done well due to the fact that Andre never played a note, Cat kept the humour going, Robbie and Rex's banter was funny as usual and Beck actually cried real tears moving everyone in the audience. She looked around and saw al the important people writing down notes on everyone's performance so far she could tell when they were impressed. Andre came on the stage where all his equipment was set up to play an original pre-mixed song that he had created all he had to do was press play. As the song came on she recognised the first few notes of Make It Shine, their first song together as well as the song that made her realise her talent and love for singing.

" I'm sorry but this too much for me, I'm going to go outside for a minute" she told her parents, seeing the perfect opportune to leave and meet Cat

" do you want us to come with you?" her dad asked seeing she was upset by it all

" no I'll be fine on my own, I just need some air. I'll be right back" she said knowing that that was a lie and that the next time they saw she would look kinda different and be on stage

she ran out into the halls to where she had planted a key element to her performance and began to make her way to the Janitor's closet which was acting as their base for operation getting ready for the show where she met Cat waiting for her

" hi I thought you would never make it, ok sit down and use this to take off your make up" Cat siad handing her a make up wipe, Cat had already got changed into a flowery red dress and matching heels with her hair in loose curls for the after party since she was done performing

she began applying brown eyeshadow to her eyelid then put some eyeliner on them to make them to look even more dramatic, finishing them off by adding mascara. She moved onto her cheeks where lightly added some rose coloured blusher and applied it evenly. She then used a deep red lip liner to outline the shape of her lips and then applied a matching coloured lip stain to finish of the look. She them moved on to her hair which decided to make more curly and pulled back the front half up in a bumpy curly low quiff clipped into place with a yellow clasp. She then puffed up the rest of the curls to make it look fuller. Just they were about to put the dress on and get changed, the door to the closet suddenly flew opened to reveal the last person either of them wanted to see

" I knew you guys were up to something" they said harshly

**I wonder who it is? Maybe Helena or even Joey or someone else? As usual let me know what you think by reviewing or pming me also with any suggestion you have, i'd love to hear what you think good or bad**


	19. Chapter 18: Make it Shine part 2

_**Thanks **_******for all the reviews, following and favourites and suggestion it really helped me out, I'm really gratefully for it and im really glad you like it. So this is the final chapter in this story however there will be a squeal coming up shortly, also to hear how I imaged the song to sung listen to this link on youtube: **** watch?v=if6hWn9KRmA********. Also Tori's outfit would look like this:**** rocks_tar/set?id=78672003******

Chapter 18: Make it shine part 2

" how did you figure it out?" said Tori as she attempted to cover herself up slightly in the hopes of being able to lie about this looked like

" you forget I've known these guys for years which mean I can tell when they are plotting something so when I saw you and Cat sneaking around the halls I figure it was all about you" Jade said as she gathered her long black skirt up in hands

" fine go and tell Helena on us, it wouldn't be the first time that you've done that" Tori said sadly as she saw her dreams of returning to the school go up in flames

"I'm sorry for that really, I was angry and wanted to hurt Beck as much as he had hurt me but I only ended up hurt you and for that I am sorry which is why I want to help" she said stepping further into the closet closing the door behind her

" help how? I'm pretty much finished all that needs to be done is actually getting her dressed and putting her jewellery on" Cat said picking the dress up from where it was being hung

" ok no I'm sorry but if she is wearing a dress like that then her hair has change, it doesn't match really. Sit down Tori" Jade said picking up the brush as she began combing her hair and began to make a plait which went around the front of her hair almost like a crown

" how are we on time Cat?" Tori said beginning to worry that they wouldn't make it and all of this would be for nothing

" we have like twenty minutes... but that's plenty of time to get your dress, shoes and jewellery plus actually getting there and meeting Beck" Cat said seeing that Tori was starting to panic a little

soon Jade, who was wearing a black lace crop bustier with a high waisted long black maxi skirt plus her black heels with matching jewellery, had made a plait around her head held together with her gold comb clip and messed her curls up. Tori then put her yellow crinkle chiffon dress and her yellow strapped heeled pumps plus her gold jewellery. With still ten minutes left they began to gather their stuff up and Cat ran to hide it all in her locker like before, as Tori grabbed her jacket and her special item they locked the door and began to hurry down the hall as they bumped into Beck who was heading their way to get them.

" Jade?! What is she doing here?" he said sounding slightly outraged by the thought of Tori's betrayer helping her out more so when she was breaking all the rules

" long story short, I forgave her and she's with us now ok? We need all the help we can get so get over it" Tori said knowing that he would listen to her as well as believe her more than he would Jade

" fine, we need to hurry we only have a few minutes Robbie is in control of the lighting and Andre was able to convince the runners to leave the piano and drums on the stage so it's all set up" Beck said leading the way backstage

" guys me and Cat will wait here in case Helena or anyone tries to get in and stop you" Jade said as she and Cat stood at either side of the door

"so the whole place will go black and that'll be your cue to go on and they will go back then we'll start ok? How are you feeling?" he asked while they were waiting by the stage, he could she was scared

" im ok, nervous... but I do like the fact your wearing no top" she said as she kissed him hoping it would distract her from what was going to happen and distract him from what was in her hand

" oh really?" he said while deepening the kiss

before she was able to reply, all of a sudden everything went black which allowed Andre,Beck and Tori were able to take their place on the stage. Before the lights went up Tori place the guitar and its strap she had around her neck as they lights began to come up she looked at all the shocked face and people looking through the programme to see what was going on. She looked back to Andre and Beck who both gave her a small nod to signal to start, although Beck was puzzled about the guitar as far as he knew she couldn't play. Sudden all that could be heard was the piano and her guitar playing the first few notes of the song, soon Tori gently began singing the first versus of the song

_**All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
**_

_**But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true, I was made for you  
**_

the speed of the song began to get faster as Beck began to play the drums making the song a little bit more rock and roll, Tori belted out the lyrics rather than the soft choir like style she had been using at the start

_**I climbed across the mountaintops  
Swam across the ocean blue  
I cross over lines and I broke all the rules  
And baby I broke them all for you**_

Oh because even when I was flat broke  
You made me feel like a million bucks  
You do, I was made for you  


the three of them began to jam out and play their instruments while gently and automatically dancing to the music they were playing, Tori could see that the audiences were liking it as many of them were dancing and cheer at her and the others. She could hear some noise coming from back stage, she guessed Helena was trying to stop them

_**You see the smile that's on my mouth  
It's hiding the words that don't come out  
All of the friends who think that I'm blessed  
They don't know I'm in this mess  
**_

she decided to mix the styles together although waiting to really belt it out on the last couple of versus then go back to soft and gently to leave the audience wanting more _**  
**_

_**No they don't know who I really am  
And they don't know what I've been through  
Like you do, and I was made for you**_

All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am

Oh but these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true, I was made for you  
Oh yeah, and it's true that I was made for you 

When she had finished the crowd erupted into a mass of cheers and screams as she and the guys bowed then left the stage to wait for the chaos to hit them

" that was amazing, you were amazing!" Beck told her once they had got backstage, crushing his lips onto hers surprising her with a deep and intense kiss

" thanks you too, and guys thank you for doing this for me I mean I know you risked a lot for it" she said once they had parted lips

" so you really wrote that song? How?" Andre said still being able to believe it, before he and Tori had wrote all of her songs together

" I guess thinking that I would never be able to perform it or anything else really kinda took the pressure off me" she said taking her guitar of so she could out on her red Label Lab Waterfall zip sleeve blazer over her dress

" its on of your best, no offence Andre. Completely different from anything else" Beck said pulling her in for a hug

" none taking plus since when have you been able to play the guitar? The last time I looked you sucked at playing any instrument?" Andre said saying what he been thinking since she had begun to play

" I started about three weeks ago but I really focused on it since I got kicked out, was I bad?" she said worrying that she wasn't as good as she thought

" bad? You could be beat off on a jam out!" Beck said taking a look at her guitar which was sitting in its case

Before she had a chance to reply to them, the backstage door flew open to reveal a raging Helena who in was front of Cat,Jade and Sikowitz who looked ashamed and disappointed by their failing to keep her away from Tori and the others

" I cannot believe who you would even attempt something as stupid and foolish as this, you could have ruin everything for everyone this is about more than your little gang-" Helena quietly shouted so she wouldn't be heard by the audience however before she could continue she was interrupted by a guy in a suit

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I was just wondering what your name was since it doesn't to be on the programme?" the unknown man said with a sight accent

"Tori Vega and that would be because I don't actually go here any more" she said silently wonder who this man was and Helena was suddenly behaving differently

" silly girl of course you go here why else would be be performing? _If you be quiet and go along with this then I will forget about this little stunt and promise to let you come back to school"_ Helena said whispered so that only Tori could hear her

" you're right, I'm sorry I'm new here and I keep forgetting that I go here its like it just happened. Anyway how can I help you?" she asked politely at he man while flashing one of her friendly dazzling smiles

" I should introduce myself, I'm Jake Madsen-" he began to say only to get interrupted by Cat who had quickly worked out who he was

" as in Eddie Duran's manager?" Cat said suddenly getting very excited by the thought of being near or even talking to someone who had knew Eddie Duran closely

" yeah I am and I've been looking for a new singer to build like I did with Eddie and I have to say Tori I was really impressed with you. If you have a moment to talk I would to discuss things further with you, come and find at the bar ok?" he said before walking away from closely followed by Helena and Sikowitz leaving them all shocked and opened mouthed

" ok can someone explain who that was? And who's Eddie Duran?" Tori said breaking the silence that had fallen between the group

" even I know who Eddie Duran is and his music isn't my usual scene" Jade siad not believe that she didn't know who he was

" Eddie Duran is like this amazingly hot singer who music is awesome, he's wicked famous" Cat said sounding slightly like a crazy fan girl

" do you really not know who he is?" Andre said knowing that this was unlike to lie and cover up stuff like this

" nope, I like Anna Nalick and Kelly Clarkson and stuff like that, I guess I should go and talk to this guy" she said looking around them to see if they thought it was a good a idea or not

" ok that sounds like a plan babe, we'll catch up with you later" Beck said kissing her gently on the cheek

after the leaving her friends backstage she grabbed her guitar case and began to make her way to he bar only to b stopped by her parents who looked furious, seeing that this could hinder her plans, Andre stepping in front of her parents and quickly explain what happened. While Tori got closer to the bar, she saw that Jake was sitting gently sipping his drink

" hi can I get a water please?" she asked the barman as she took a seat next to Jake and set down her guitar case

" hey Tori glad you could join me, so what I was thinking was that I could become your manager" he said like it was the simplest thing in the world

" colour me in stupid but what does that mean?" she said taking a sip of her water, she knew she sound dump but she wanted to know everything that was going here

" well it would mean that I would handle the business things of your career like booking gigs, concerts, photo shoots and thing like that" he said giving her more detail, he could tell she was scared and overwhelmed

" my career?" she asked uncertain as she chuckled nervously

" yeah and I think you could be huge but like I was saying I would handle the business side of things so all you would need to do is produce great songs which I have heard you write?" he said knowing that singer/ songwriters made it easier slightly

"yeah I have a bunch of songs in my notebook" she said expecting him to know what that was

" brilliant that means all we have to do is a fine tune on things I think, so what do you say?" he siad looking to see if he could which way she was swaying towards

" where do I sign?" she said knowing this is what she wanted, for her it was her decision and her decision only

**As usual let me know what you think by reviewing or pming me also with any suggestion you have, i'd love to hear what you think good or bad. The song I used was the story by Sara Ramirez from Greys Anatomy.**


	20. The sequel

I just thought let you guys know that I've now posted and began the sequel to this story for you guys so please read and let me what you think it or if you have suggestions for the story by either reviewing or private messaging me :)

The sequel is called lake étude and can be found on my profile page


End file.
